Chronicles Of Narnia, Daughter Of Judith
by XTalia
Summary: What if there was already another child there when the Pevensie siblings arrived to the Professor's home? And when Lucy Pevensie stumbles across the Wardrobe, the adventure for all of them slowly starts to begin. A weird world, a prophecy to be fulfilled, and secrets that have been hiding in the dark too long will be revealed. Is everyone ready to hear the truth?
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note - So I had a Chronicles of Narnia movie marathon and then I just started to read the books since I never got a chance to. Ever since I saw the first one it's kind of become a little obsession of mine, and I just wondered to myself, why not give a fanfiction story on it a shot. I feel like I have the imagination for it and could hopefully make a good story from it that people will like. Hopefully if it gets somewhere I can get a Beta Reader for the mistakes, and to clean it up a little. Still, this is my first story for Chronicles of Narnia and I just wanted to give it a try, hopefully people like it! This will take place in the first movie with my own little twist and turns as I make my way down to the third film.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I will only be saying this once, but I do not own ANYTHING about The Chronicles of Narnia films or books made by C.S Lewis. The only thing I own is my OC and any others I may make up along the line but everything else belongs to C.S Lewis himself.**_

 _ **I hope people like it and don't forget to review.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **~Epilogue~**_

"Jadis!" A woman shouted through the ice castle,holding up the skirt of her dress as she hurried up the steps leading to the throne room.

A black cloak, with a hood attached to the back of it, covered her and she wore a long sleeved white dress that had a gray design on the upper half. She had on a pair of black boots, one black leather glove, and black studded earrings decorated her ears.

"Jadis!" The woman walked through the doors and stormed down the hall towards the throne with an upset frown. Her long snow white hair fell to her waist and surrounded her like a curtain.

The White Witch looked up at the woman walking towards her and gave a sly smile.

"Judith darling, I didn't know you were coming for a visit. I would have dressed up more if I knew you were coming to see me, it has been so long." Judith stopped in her tracks when she heard the growling of wolves behind Jadis. "You know, it's not everyday my blood comes to see me, and with such a scowling look. I would never know we are blood if not for looks like that."

"I am not your blood." Her tone came out dark as her cold gray irises stayed fixed on the Witch. "You are half my blood, which is still something I wish had never happened. I curse the day you ever came here. If it was up to me you would never be here."

"But I am." Jadis said in a stern tone. "And you would be wise to show some respect when talking to your Queen."

Judith scoffed. "Queen? You are no Queen of mine, you and I both know Narnia doesn't belong to you."

"It doesn't belong to him or you either." Jadis snaps. "I wouldn't let love blind you from the truth, sister; it has already made your death more of a reality."

"I don't care about that." Judith took a step forward. "I care about these people. How long are you going to keep sealing your fate in Narnia? You can't rewrite a prophecy, doing this is only making it more true. Do you honestly think that by telling Narnians to turn in humans you will change anything?"

"I will change a lot!" Jadis stood up.

Judith gave her a sad look. "You will change nothing. Cursing Narnia with a never ending winter, what is that going to do? These storms are hard on them, they are just going to die out there. Putting fear into people, making it hard for them to live, and cursing Narnia isn't going to help you. That is why you could never be their Queen, your heart is too dark and the way you think of life is a revolting sight. You think everyone is supposed to bow down to you, and worship the ground that you walk on, and it isn't right, Jadis. Because I will be damned if I ever worship you and what you stand for!"

"So, you would go against the laws of Narnia then?" Jadis challenges. "That's a big thing to do, even for you. That would make you a traitor, Judith."

"Don't you lecture me about the rules, you Witch!" Judith snapped; the wolves were shocked by her tone. "I was one of those who were there when it was written; I know more about it then you yourself. You only know the rules for when you can bend them around in your favor." Jadis glared angrily and Judith frowned as she slowly shook her head. "Your ways, and the sight of you, honestly makes me sick."

"At least that is something I know we think about each other." Jadis quipped back as she stared at her with a disdainful glare. "You are nothing but a little traitor."

"And you're nothing but a coward." Judith replied. "How can you even live with yourself, knowing what you are doing now? Not only now, but what you did to her back then, and to the rest of your world?"

"You mean that other sister of ours?" Jadis raised an eyebrow. "Poor thing never stood a chance."

Judith sneered. "For someone that didn't stand a chance, she certainly had you on the bridge of death. I honestly can't believe you destroyed everything, even her, and for what, Jadis? A throne?"

"That woman deserved everything she got, and those people were just as disposable as she was." Jadis scoffs. "She should have walked away when she had the chance; she knew she was fighting a losing battle against me.

"You only won because of deplorable." Judith reminded her and got a look from her sister in return. "If I didn't love this place and care about the people in it, I would return the favor for Judas and send you packing straight to hell. No one else might know it, but I assure you, not all secrets have been kept."

"I'm well aware that you know of the deplorable word, but I know you won't use it." It was Jadis time to send a snarky smile. "Your heart is far too big for that, and that is the very reason you will never live up to me."

"Oh praise your name, Jadis, all I ever wanted was to live up to you." Judith rolled her eyes.

Jadis didn't like her sarcastic tone and frowned. "You know, if I would have known about your whereabouts and existence sooner, you and our sister would have both died together. It's such a shame you came afterwards, you missed all the fun."

Judith frowned. "The only fun was sealing you away and protecting the new home I had. The problems you two had, they had nothing to do with me. I stayed away from that place, and the both of you, because I knew the evil that would come with staying. But, for you to kill your own full blood family for a throne is cowardly. If you ask me Jadis, you're the only traitor around here. You know that you signed your fate, but yet you still think doing all of this will help you somehow."

"How dare you talk to your Queen in this way!" The little dwarf Ginarrbrik barked. "She is the Empress of-"

"Silence your little mouth." Judith shoved a hand in his direction.

Ginarrbrik's mouth quickly snapped shut, as if he was trying to speak, but nothing came out but whines and grunts. Judith lowered her hand and stared back ahead.

Jadis rolled her eyes at the dwarf and looked back at her sister. "It has already helped me." She twirls her weapon. "But did you honestly think sealing me away would work forever, little sister?"

Judith glared. "I did that for your own good and I would do it again-"

"Then do it." Jadis smirked and Judith looked down. "...What's wrong?" Jadis tilted her head. "Can't fight me, hmm? You can't kill your half sister?"

Judith's cold gray eyes showed anger. "Don't you dare tempt me."

"Oh I'm not; I know very well what you're capable of, you are a witch after all." Jadis says carelessly, Judith gives her a look. "My apologies. You consider yourself a sorceress instead, which I have no idea why."

"Because I am nothing like you is why." Judith stated. "I would never want to be named, or referred to, in any way the same as you."

"That's fine with me, but it still won't change your fate. Once I arrived, I warned that anyone who would dare bear a child with the blood of Aslan would die." There was hate in her eyes when Jadis said His name. "You thought I could be sealed away forever, but when I was released I made it my desire to make your life miserable. The day that child is born, you my little sister, you will die not a second later. And, who will bring you back? Better yet, where is your great cat now?" Judith closed her eyes with a sad expression and looked away.. "He is nowhere to be found and now you are left alone to fight for your life and the Narnians?" Jadis laughed to herself and shook her head. "Oh dear, how low you have fallen. You don't think I can see how weak you have already become since I cursed this place, and you? That was a little side effect with your curse my dear, I had forgot to tell you since it has been so long since I seen that beautiful face." Judith face scrunched up with a glare. "You see Judith, the closer you are to having that thing, the weaker you will become, and it will surprise me if you have anything left to even deliver it."

Judith placed a hand over her stomach. "I don't care what is gonna happen to me; she is going to live."

Jadis' green irises sparkled with interest. "She?" Judith held her stomach and glared, not liking the look. "So it is a girl?" Jadis smiled. "How wonderful to know. But, it's a shame you won't be able to even see her face. Although, she will see yours, lying lifeless and still. All because you wanted to go against my law."

Judith fought back her tears. "You don't have any laws!" she shouted, making Jadis take a step back in shock. "I know what comes with the curse, and I do not care! Things are supposed to happen and I don't look for anyone to save me from it. Aslan knows what he is doing and I trust that; he trusted me with something amazing. I will not let you or anyone take her life away from her or corrupt her."

"Well.." Jadis walked down the steps and slowly towards her. "That right there, is the reason I never liked you. You care too much; Narnia could have been yours, but instead you were bewitched by Aslan."

"I was shown what was right." Judith corrected her. "Something I came here to try and show to you. It was something I was trying to show you years ago, but you didn't listen then either." She shook her head in defeat. "Don't you get it Jadis?" Her pleading tone made her sister stop. "This winter may last a long time, but soon he is coming back, and so are the four meant to stop you. You will not win, and were never meant to win, because this isn't your world; it never was."

"But it will be." Jadis says lowly. "You see, I have already won." Judith's expression became confused. "As long as there is no Empress, there will be no four and no prophecy. I knew Aslan would make sure it was a girl to deprive me of my title as Empress of the Lone Islands, but if the one that bears his blood is dead, then what will be left? Nothing."

Judith's eyes widened. "No, that's not true; she has nothing to do with this."

"Don't lie to me, Judith, I know just as much as you do-if not more." Jadis chuckled slowly. "She has a lot more to do with this world, and that is something you cannot stop. I will write my own prophecy, and it starts with the death of you and that child."

Judith eyes watered looking at her. "When are you just going to stop?"

"Aww little one." Jadis gives a fake sympathetic look until it dropped into a serious stare. "I will not stop until all of Narnia is mine. This winter is never going to end but do you know what I'm wondering now." Her finger tapped her spear; Maugrim and the other wolves snapped and growled as they started coming from the shadows. Judith's eyes went back and forth between them as she slowly started to back away. "I'm wondering if I should wait for the curse to kill you or if I should do it myself and that way I send a message to Aslan early. His first blood dead, that should be dreadful news for him, don't you think?"

The wolves snap and growl at her, making Judith jump. Jadis moved quickly to hit her with the spear, but Judith grabbed hold of it. For a moment they struggled until Jadis overpowered her and sent her sprawling to the floor. She came to a sliding stop with a wince as she held her stomach to make sure no real harm was done.

"Just as I thought." Jadis smiled. "So weak. You were never meant to carry any blood that belongs to him. I warned you of the price that was to come in doing so!"

She brought the spear down, but Judith rolled out of the way and back onto her feet. A sparkle shone from her hand as a long, silver-decorated knight's sword made its way into her hand. Jadis lunged with her own weapon, but it was blocked by Judith's sword as each tried to overpower the other. Judith broke away, ducking under her sister's weapon and grabbing hold of it; this time her hand glowed white and blue in color.

Jadis' eyes widened, a light went off which blinded her and made the Witch stumble back.

When the light faded Judith was gone.

Blue and white crystal residue were left falling from the spell.

"One of her ignorant tricks..." Jadis snapped her attention around. "She will not get away from me, not now that I know how weak she is. Maugrim!" The wolf looked up. "Find my sister, and bring back nothing but her bloody clothes; I mean that."

Maugrim growled with a snarl. "I'm going to enjoy this hunt." He let out a loud howl.

All the wolves raced out of the throne room.

Ginarrbrik was struggling as he walked up behind Jadis, still trying to get his mouth open. Jadis caught this and with an eye roll she undid the spell making him fall back with a yell.

She looked back ahead and tucked her weapon against her side. "There is not a place in Narnia she can hide; she, and that child, will be dead before sunrise, and then Aslan's little Empress will be gone. That lion will not deny me my rights or power."

 _ **With Judith**_

The wolves continued to race through the snow as they had finally picked up her scent, and Judith trudged through the blanket of snow as fast as she could. The sound of the wolves getting closer was starting to make fear creep in as she picked up the pace.

The distraction she had used on Jadis was the best she could currently muster. Even though she wanted to fight her, to give it her all and somehow beat her, it was just too risky. It wasn't just her life on the line anymore, and she had to think about that now. Jadis may have been a lot of things, but she wasn't wrong when she said that Judith was getting weaker. Judith had wanted the vanishing spell to take her farther than it did, but it only took her to the woods on the hill closest to her sister's castle.

A howling made Judith stop and look back. Judith breathed heavily with a frightened expression as as she looked around.

Once she spotted another clear way she quickly made a run for it and went deeper in the woods. The sun had already set and the darkness that surrounded her was making it harder for her to see.

Judith ran out from the trees into a open area, lit by a tall black lamp post that stood in the center. Her footsteps slowed as she got closer to it with a confused expression; she reached a hand out and lets her fingers brush down the post and quickly felt a small warmth coming from it.

She placed her hand on her stomach with a sad look. "I'm so sorry Aslan. Maybe you should have chosen someone else."

The barks and howls of the wolves made her snap her head to the side, wide eyed. Judith quickly turned around and ran further back into the woods; she didn't know where she was going anymore, but she had to keep running-she had to find a way out of this.

Maugrim and his pack were not too far behind her as they started picking up the pace.

Judith stopped in a panic as she looked around for a place to hide. Maugrim and his pack's noses were too good to keep running with them so close behind her.

"Please, there has to be somewhere." She breathed out. A moment later, Judith spotted a small area covered by more snowy trees. She looked back when the sound of barking continued getting closer.

Not having any other choice, she ran inside the dark space and backed up to avoid being seen.

One of the wolves came sniffing past, Judith covered her mouth ,with tears in her eyes as her hand went to her stomach. When more barking sounded, she used that noise advantage to back up more into the trees, until something fluffy fell against her neck.

Judith jumped, wide eyed, and whipped around. "What on earth..." She continued walking, as she looked around the small dark area, completely lost now. "What is all of this?"

Her hand touched one of the fur coat sleeves that were brushing against her. Giving a push forward she fell through the door and landed on her back with a thud.

"Ugh." Judith held her back in pain as she lifted herself up. Her painful expression dropped into a confused, wide eyed look, as her eyes scanned the room around her. She looked back at where she had emerged from with fearful eyes. "Wh-Where am I?"

The door knob to the room turned, Judith looked back with a quiet gasp. It opened, as an older gentleman walked inside with a coat. He stopped in shock as he looked up and saw her. For a moment he stared at her in absolute shock and dropped the coat in his hand; his eyes went to the open wardrobe before coming back to her.

"It can't be you! Q-Queen Judith?" The man stammered. Judith's brows knotted together as she turned around and got to her feet slowly. Her head tilted slightly as she slowly walked towards the man. "How on earth did you get here? Did you come through the wardrobe?"

"Is that what that is?" Judith looked back it with an interested stare before turning back to the man. "Not to be rude sir, but how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?" He asks, Judith raised an eyebrow making him chuckle. "Of course not. I was younger back then of course."

Judith eyes went into slits. "You're a son of Adam?"

He smiled. "My name is Digory Kirke."

Judith walked over to him with wide eyes. "Little boy Digory?"

"I do go by Professor now." Digory corrects.

Her hand reached out and touched his face, tears streaming down her cheeks as she showed a warm smile.

"It is you, a lot older but it is you." Judith hugged him as tightly as she could.

Professor Digory smiles and gives her a hug back "You hair is still as white as snow. You were the only magical woman I met that could be so happy with such cold gray eyes."

"You were never the first to tell me something like that." Judith sighs, still smiling. "It is really good to see you again."

"Good?" The Professor chuckled. "After everything I caused? I never got to really apologize to you for any of that."

"You were just a kid." Judith pulled back. "You didn't know any better and you were in a land that you weren't all too familiar with. I didn't picture that all of that would happen and it's true it was hard to cope with but to see you grown up, and alive shows a lot."

Professor Digory gave her a shy smile. "How did you get here?"

Judith turned around and pointed to the wardrobe. "Through there."

This made him walk past her in awe as he looked over the wardrobe. "Incredible, I wonder..." He goes into thought. _"Could it be from the tree that I used?"_

"Can anything still come through?" Judith holds her arms, backing up a little. Professor Digory got closer and reached inside, Judith held her breath as anxiety was started to build from him getting closer. "Please." Her voice made him stop. "Please be careful."

The Professor reached inside to hopefully feel the rush of air but it was nothing. His hand touched the back wall to the wardrobe and gave a knock on the wood.

"Well, however you got through this. You can't go back." Professor Digory says. "It's nothing but wood back here."

Judith sighed in relief as she dropped to the floor on her knees. "Thank goodness. The last thing I would want is trouble to follow." Her hand went to her chest as her fast heartbeat had started to calm down. "But if I'm here with you that would mean..."

"It would mean you're in my world." Professor Digory closed the door. Judith's eyes grew sad as she held herself and started to cry. The Professor didn't really know what to do so he walked over to her and knelt in front of her while placing a hand on her shoulder. Then he saw her dress sleeves were ripped and he could see the scratches and bruises underneath. "What exactly happened to you in that place?"

"I was running from Jadis." Judith rubbed her sore arm. "She has cursed Narnia with a never ending winter and I tried to do something but just ended up getting tossed around."

Professor Digory was taken back by hearing that. "But your magic-"

"Is getting weak." Judith says lowly. "The more she grows, the weaker I get."

"She? You mean Jadis?" He asks.

Judith shook her head and took her hand away to show the small but visible bump on her stomach. "This she." Professor Digory eyes widened. "My sister didn't approve or like the fact of Aslan having blood other than his own in Narnia. Her fear is now there will be a new Empress and because she has my blood and my power, it also scares her. So in grave fear of this very thing. She made a curse for Narnia and a curse for whoever births a child with the blood of Aslan." Judith painfully remembers the words. " _Whoever dares to share the blood of Aslan will meet a death, that will come when the child takes it's first open breath. For even if he shall come, no death in this curse can be undone._ " The Professor felt chills from her re saying the curse. "I tried everything to undo it but once I found out it was happening now. My magic and myself started to get weaker by the minute, my last resort was to talk to her and see if she would just reconsider. Or just talk some knowledge into her but it didn't work. I had so much pent up anger, I may have just made it worse." Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as pain came to her chest. "Because of me he will never meet her and she will never see me. The first special gift I bring in this world and I won't be able to hold or touch her." The Professor felt a guilty pain in his stomach as he watched her cry. "I really am weak...because there isn't anything I can do to stop this."

"Well if you're not safe there and you can't get back, then stay here." Professor Digory suggested quietly.

Judith looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You stay in this world and you will be safe. Obviously there is a reason it trapped you here." He looked back to the wardrobe. "You will be well looked after here. The wardrobe will stay closed forever, there is no kids here so there won't be anything to fear about somebody getting in. Nothing will come in and nothing will go out."

Judith looked down. "It still won't matter. Once she is born, I die." The Professor look changed as he didn't want to hear that last part. "I won't be around to teach her anything and I can't take her back to Narnia to be born, who would look after her there? Aslan is gone and I don't know if just anyone there can really raise her. The last thing I need is my sister getting her hands on her. If anything that is my worse fear."

"I tell you what." The Professor got her attention. "You will stay here and so will she. I may have to find someone to look after her, because I surely haven't raised any kids. But I will keep her here with me, even after your death, and I promise you that she will be well looked after. She will be raised like a normal child in this world, that way you will never have to fear her going in the wardrobe."

Judith was shocked at his gesture. "You-You would do that? Taking on a sorceress child is something I would ask of no one. It is a very big thing."

"I'm aware but I will figure it out." The Professor assured her. "Doing this is the least I could do for you and Aslan. After all, he helped save my own mother. Now I believe it is time to return the favor, especially since what Narnia is going through is because of me." He hands her a handkerchief. "I know how she is going to feel without a mother. I almost felt that way at one point of time when I thought I would loose my own." Judith wiped her tears away. "It's time I repay a long overdue debt that is owed."

Judith stares at the older man with a small smile. "Thank you, Digory." He shows her a finger making her chuckle lowly. "My apologies. Professor, that is how you say it am I right?"

He nods with a smile of his own. "My home will now be yours as well." Judith leans up and hugs him with a feeling of relief and worry finally lifted off her shoulders. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you." Professor Digory expression grew sad as he remembered Judith's kindness when he first met her. He would have lost a lot if not for her and Aslan. "I promise she will be well looked after when you're gone Judith."

"I believe you..." Judith says as her voice cracked. Her gray irises flickered up to the wardrobe in curiosity. _"Aslan. Was all of this your doing? If so...why?"_

 _Months later,_

 _Judith had made a sheet for Professor Digory to put over the wardrobe. It was a sheet made with the magic she had left, and only a son of a Adam or daughter of Eve could ever remove it. Which even meant that her child could never get in the Wardrobe, and at Judith's wish her daughter would never know about it, or who she really was._

 _ **They say that sometimes a parent keeping a secret from a child is the only way to keep them safe. But not all secrets are made to last forever...**_

* * *

 **This was just a look into the past and how Judith got to the human world which will later explain other things. But there is a lot more about Judith, and Jadis that we have yet to see. I know it says that she had another sister but in this story she has one full blood sister and a half sister so she actually has three. I'm really just trying to put some twist and turns on it and see where it goes since I haven't really seen a story that gives more back story about the White Witch. But this is my first story in this category so try not to get on me to much when it comes to criticism lol. Anyway, do leave a review and let me know what you think so far and I will hopefully see people in the first official chapter.**

 **Chapter One-** _ **The Beginning Of An Adventure**_


	2. The Beginning Of An Adventure

_**Author's Note- I didn't get much from the prologue but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I just started after all, hopefully I get something more with the first chapter. I do want to thank kyretta1, GodShynin300, PaintingMusic14, awilliamsbbc.98, and Sara Laguna for the follows, 2 reviews, and favorite. Hopefully I get more down the road.**_

* * *

 _ **~Chapter One- The Beginning Of An Adventure~**_

"I swear, I tell that child to do one thing and the minute she thinks or blinks she does another." Mrs. Macready mumbled angrily to herself as she walked through the large home. "Nala!"

The housekeeper walked past the large windows, but stopped when she heard giggling from outside. She backtracked and looked out the slight cracked window, then she pushed it open more as her eyes widened.

A girl passed through the open window with a laugh, and Mrs. Macready saw her running towards the trees.

"Na-ugh!" Mrs. Macready stormed off back in the direction she came; she quickly marched down the first and second staircase. "When I catch her." She opened the front door. "Nala!" Mrs. Macready walks outside and over to the trees that led around to the back. One tree had leaves raked under it in a huge pile. "What on earth?" Her face scrunched up, appearing confused, she frowned looking up in the tree when she heard giggling. "Nala! You get down here on this ground, this very instant."

"Coming!" A cheerful female voice called out from up in the tree. Her accent almost sounded British but it was still a bit different from most. "I'm coming down but you may want to get out of the way Mrs. Macready!"

Mrs Macready made a face. "Now why would I-" Her eyes widened when she heard her scream in excitement. "Good lord."

Not wasting another second, Mrs. Macready ran away from the tree just as the girl came falling down. She landed inside the leaves before popping up out of them with a laugh. All the leaves danced around her as they flew everywhere, she shook her hair out before falling back into them with a giggle and watched the leaves continue to dance.

"What on earth child?" Mrs. Macready smacked leaves out of her view-she was flustered when one hit against her mouth. Nala turned her head to the side with an amused smile as she watched the housekeeper spit away the leaf and wipe at her mouth. The girl's giggle made Mrs. Macready snap her back glare to her, Nala shut her mouth and looked away with a final chuckle. "Get out of those leaves, right now."

Letting out a sigh, she noded. "Yes ma'am."

Nala got to her feet while picking leaves from her hair, which was in a long braid-draped over her shoulder. Her tan brown hair came past the center of her back even while braided. Nala was a relatively average height of about five foot five, and her pale skin was lightly tanned. Her eyes were light hazel and complemented her delicate features very well.

She looked like a normal thirteen year old child but her hair and eyes made every one slightly nervous-that, and her smile. The Professor with whom she lived with would say that her smile lit up his worst of days and her laugh brought light to his home. Her happiness at being in his house gave the home a warmth that not even the fireplace could match.

Mrs. Macready stepped over the leaves. "I swear, does what I say go in one ear and out the other?"

"Is it not supposed to?" Nala raised an eyebrow, and Mrs. Macready turned around making her draw back. "I was just joking around."

"And that is the problem." Mrs. Macready said in a firm tone. "Are those the new clothes the Professor bought you?" She let out a frustrated sigh but stopped when she caught a glimpse of Nala's bare feet. "And where are your shoes child?"

Nala shyly pointed behind her. "I-In the house." Mrs. Macready placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't want to get them dirty and no this isn't the outfit he just brought me. It's an old one."

Her long black dress was made in a traditional way as the sleeves were open cut at the ends. It came to the ground as the dress itself had a slit up to her waist to show the white layer underneath.

Mrs. Macready walks over and dust her off with a handkerchief. "Well new or old you shouldn't be rolling around in dirty leaves that I told you to rake up earlier."

"I did rake them." Nala defended herself. "But then I wondered how fun it would be to just fall in them. Did you see the way they flew up when I did."

Mrs. Macready recalled the leaf landing on her lips and made a face. "Yes, I remember it very well."

Nala smiles as she lets out a giggle. "And wasn't it fun?"

"No."

Nala's smile dropped into a pout. "Well you're speaking from a different point of view, Mrs. Macready."

"Nala what did I ask of you before I left to get groceries?" Mrs. Macready questions.

"To do my chores." Nala fiddled with the her sleeve.

Mrs. Macready slowy raised a eyebrow. "And did you?"

"I managed to clean the upstairs but the rest of the time I was playing around with the leaves." Nala gave her a guilty look. "But I got a lot done upstairs. Even the two rooms you told me to do this morning are set."

"At least you did something." Mrs. Macready sighed. "Now rake and put away this mess." Nala nodded. "Without jumping in them again, and when you're done with that I need you to help bring in some bags. I need to get dinner ready and I need you to lend me a hand, understood?"

Nala gave her two thumbs up. "Loud and clear."

"Very well then, hop to it." Mrs. Macready turned to leave.

"Your words." Nala hopped over to the rake. Mrs. Macready stopped when she caught this out the corner of her eye and looked at her as if she were crazy. Nala picked up the rake and turned back around to see the housekeeper giving her a look. "What? You said hop to it."

"You are a strange child." Mrs. Macready slowly shook her head.

Nala laughed. "Strange just means fun ma'am."

"If you say so, but do hurry up." Mrs. Macready turned away and walked off. "Such an odd little girl."

Nala smiled, hearing her and just started to rake the leaves back in place.

People calling her strange, or odd, was something she had gotten used to hearing since she was little, so it never bothered her. The housekeeper Mrs. Macready called her that a lot but Nala knew she meant nothing by it. Even though she would nag her constantly and stay on her, Mrs. Macready was the closest thing she had to a mother. The images of her mother never came to mind like most kids, and the Professor didn't have any of her either. Nala thought that was a little odd but never really questioned a lot of things that he did considering he was the one taking care of her.

The Professor had paid for her to get home schooled, helped her gain a love for reading, and taught her a lot of historical facts about the world in general. He was like a father, but more like a godfather with Mrs. Macready being the godmother. Even though she was happy and healthy she often wondered at times what her mother and real father were like, and mostly what they looked like. It did hurt that she would never see them or really had anything to know what they looked like.

After cleaning up the leaves, Nala got the groceries from out the wagon and took them inside the manor. A lot of people would say she was living in a stable life. The house that the Professor owned was huge and often reminded her of a museum since it had so many statues, artifacts, and not to mention rules.

Mrs. Macready walked around the kitchen. "Good, you finally got the rest." She pulled out a couple of pots and silverware. "I hope all of those leaves are up."

"Yes they are." Nala sat the brown bags on the wooden island counter. "I never understood why only that tree looses it's leaves during this time of the year. Have you ever found that, well, odd?"

"You think something is odd?" Mrs. Macready questions with a raised brow. "That is one for the books."

Nala smiled. "I'm different, not odd."

"That you are." She started filling a kettle with water and pointed back at Nala. "Unpack those and put them away for me."

Nala unloaded the bag filled with vegetables but made a face at tomatoes. "Yuck."

"Yuck?" Mrs. Macready looked over her shoulder. "Those are the exact things that makes you strong."

"I'll remain weak then." Nala juggles two while walking to the fridge. "How come you did all of this shopping Mrs. Macready?"

"I told you this last night, we are having temporary guests due to the war." She looked over her shoulder. "Which is the reason I asked you to clean up those rooms. The Professor has decided to take in some children and they will be staying here with us."

Nala's face lit up. "Other children? Coming here?" She walked over to the housekeeper eagerly. "How old are they?"

Mrs. Macready gave her a stern look. "I didn't ask their ages. They aren't coming here for you to have company, they are only coming to be away from the war. All I know is that they are coming from Finchley."

"That's very far out." Nala pursed her lips together in thought. "I thought the Professor wasn't too fond of children."

"He isn't." Mrs. Macready says, Nala smiled, raising a brow and making the woman point the spoon at her. "You were a huge exception, and you came with your mother."

"So what is the exception this time?" Nala's brows knotted together.

She put the kettle on the stove with a sigh. "Even I can't answer for the things that the Professor does. My only job is to keep this house and you maintained. So I want you to be on your best behavior when they arrive and you will be helping a lot when they get here as well. Which means no lolly gagging when it comes to your chores and I expect you to listen to everything I say, not half."

"I don't really listen to half." Nala mumbled.

"What was that?" Mrs. Macready glared.

"I said did you want me to start cutting those potatoes you have out in half?" Nala switches it up. "You look very busy."

"No I want you to finish putting away everything." Mrs. Macready orders before going back to cooking. "Now they arrive tomorrow, so in the morning I expect you up bright and early to get started on the chore list. Once they are settled they will be lending you a hand as well. Nobody in this house will be subjected to not getting their hands a little to dirty."

"Is their parents also coming with them?" Nala pulls out more food.

Mrs. Macready shakes her head. "No, the parents stayed behind. The only ones evacuated were the children."

Her look immediately saddened when hearing this. "They can do things like that?"

"If it is necessary, then yes." Mrs. Macready said, nodding. "To keep them safe they send them away until hopefully this silly war will be over with."

"What is war like Mrs. Macready?" Nala asked, eyes cast down.

"How should I know child? You can guess from the name that it isn't anything good." She focuses on her pot. "War is hell, let's just put it like that."

"I bet." Nala brushed her thumb across the bag in her hand. "Probably blood shed, and just a lost of innocent lives. Those poor children, having to leave behind everything including their parents and for what? Because a couple of people can't get along or one person wants to be an evil dictator. I just don't think that's right."

Mrs. Macready walks over to the counter to stand across from her. "It isn't right, I agree with you."

"I just find it silly that a thousand lives has to be risked for a couple of people. Does anybody not weigh out that logic?" Nala asks, she shakes her head. "I swear people are so selfish."

Mrs. Macready cracks a small smile. "You know you sound like her when you talk that way."

"Huh?" Nala looked over at Mrs. Macready. "Like who, my mother?"

"Yes." She nods. "She hated wars and ranted about them just like you."

"I can now see why she would rant." Nala scoffed. "Well I better finish this up and finish things upstairs."

"I thought you were done?"

"Well, I am, but I just want to make sure the rooms for them are comfortable." Nala started picking up her pace to put things away. "Now that I know the guest are children like me I could at least try to make it look more appealing."

"I beg your pardon. I did a great job on that room." Mrs. Macready looked to her. "And I thought I told you they are not here to be your company. They are simple outside children staying for a short period of time."

"That doesn't mean their temporary stay has to be miserable." Nala interjected stubbornly. "If you were evacuated from your home, wouldn't you want to go somewhere nice and where you feel welcomed? It's bad enough they probably lost a parent which means they are sad and going through a lot. I know a comfy room won't fix things but it's a start. So I'll be right back." She headed to the door.

"Not so fast." Mrs. Macready stopped her. "Help cook first and then you can co do whatever it is you are trying to."

Nala groaned and looked to the sky as she slowly mumbled. "Fun-sucker."

Mrs. Macready turned around wide-eyed. "I'm a what?"

"Nothing!" Nala quickly went to the pots on the counter. "Just ready to help."

"Mhm, I thought that is what I heard." Mrs Macready hands her a apron. "The leaves already did damage, but you don't need more. Put that on."

Nala takes the apron. "When are they coming again?" Mrs. Macready dropped the spoon on the counter annoyed and looked at the forgetful girl. Nala wide eyes went to the spoon before back to Mrs. Macready. "I'll uh, just try to remember." Mrs. Macready huffs and goes into the pantry, Nala watched her leave and shortly cracks a smirk. "Works every time." She giggled to herself before going back to cooking.

 _ **{ Nala's POV }**_

Once I was finished cooking with Mrs. Macready, she had gave me a tray to take to Professor Kirke's study. She told me he had been very busy today and asked that his food be brung to him. I didn't mind considering I didn't really see him much during the day. I was so preoccupied with my chores and playing outside that I forgot he was home.

I walked up the steps and looked at all of the art that was decorating the walls. One picture had always caught my attention. It was a painting of a old style lamppost in the middle of a forest.

I stopped up the first flight and stared at it. I didn't really know what it was about it but for some reason out of everything it caught my attention. My fascination with everything kind of died a little after I was eleven but this picture always stayed in my mind.

"Who knew art could put you in a trance." I smile and shake my head, I continued past and went up the other set of steps. When I got to the first door I gave a slight knock.

"Come in." A man calls out from inside.

Turning the knob, I walked inside Professor Kirke's study to see him sitting at his desk with paperwork.

He looked up. "Nala."

"Hi Professor." I close the door behind me and walk around his couch. "Mrs. Macready wanted me to bring dinner to you. By wanting I mean forced by the way."

Professor Kirke chuckles. "I heard you two earlier outside."

I put the tray down on the coffee table. "You heard that?" I ask as I dust off my hand.

"I can hear your laugh everywhere child." Professor Kirke gives me a look, I smiled. "But what did I tell you about upsetting Mrs. Macready?" My smile dropped as I looked down. "I want you to be the one to sit a good example for our guest coming tomorrow. They are going to need it and some peace."

"I know, Mrs. Macready told me. Again that is." I look off. "I was just playing in the leaves and one may have almost got in her mouth." Professor Kirke raised a brow. "You had to be there. I jumped out the tree and they just went everywhere, it almost looked like they were dancing."

He chuckles. "You are one interesting child."

"Thank you, sir." I smile. "Others give me another name so I will take interesting."

"Others?" Professor Kirke brows knotted together.

I made a 'oops' face.

"Nothing, nevermind." I slowly start to back up.

"Child." Professor Kirke's voice stopped me. "Is there something you are leaving out?"

I scoff when I heard that. "My whole life feels like something is left out." He gave me a curious look when I said this, I dropped my hands at my sides with a sigh. "It doesn't bother me like it use to but I just want to know, why do people call me weird all the time? Ever since that one time you tried me out for school and it didn't work out, people look at me weird when I go into town with Mrs. Macready. I don't even remember what I really did..."

That first day at school was my last, I had a day nightmare instead of a daydream. It was the most weird and scariest thing I had ever felt in my life. Me having that dream made me go into a state of shock and for some reason I just couldn't stop screaming and crying. Everything around me that day felt ice cold, it was like I was feeling somebody else's pain or hurt. Whatever it was it just wouldn't leave me alone until Professor Kirke came and took me back home and once I crossed the door, everything went back to normal.

Since that day I was no longer allowed that far from home and if I did I was with Mrs. Macready or the Professor himself.

"Nala." Professor Kirke spoke.

I snapped out of thought. "Yes?"

"Come have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. I nodded and made my way over before having a seat in one of the chairs. Professor Kirke took one more hale of his pipe before putting it out. "Now, you are not weird at all."

"Tell that to everyone else. Even guys my age think I'm weird." I played with my fingers. "It's not like I meant to scream and cry like that or scare the other children." I could see him giving me a sad look. "I honestly don't know what happened to me. I was so little."

"Bad dreams can play tricks on a mind." Professor Kirke says. "But that doesn't make you weird. A lot of people call me a crazy old fool, one of those people are Mrs. Macready." I couldn't help but crack a slight smile. "Being a weird child just means that you are different. So what if you had a little break down? We all do." He says in a joking manner with a chuckle. "Just because other people don't see your gift that doesn't mean you a weird." I casted my eyes to look up at him. "You my dear are something very special and when you find out your role in life. You will see that being weird is a good thing."

"Do you really believe in that saying?" I asks.

"I do, because it happened to me." Professor Kirke admits. "Fantastic things happens to the most weirdest of people. One day you will see and you will tell me all about it when your older. I can already tell how amazing you are gonna be, nobody can light up a room like you." I slowly started to smile, he points. "There it is. The warmth of the house, you look just like Judith when you smile from ear to ear."

A warm feeling came to my chest anytime I thought of her. I continued to smile as I look down in thought. "Was my mother pretty Professor?"

"You are living proof." He motions to me. "But let's just say that your mother was out of this world."

I gave him a look from the way he said it. "Out of this world huh? Or do you mean out of this country?"

"You heard me right the first time." Professor Kirke got up, he walked from around his desk and over to his bookshelf. "I do have something for you though."

"For me?" I turned around in the chair.

He went over to a small desk and opened the draw up, taking out a small box wrapped up, he had turned around.

"You will be fourteen this year. So I wanted to give you something that might help you in the future." Professor Kirke places it in my hands.

I looked it over. "What is it?"

"Your mother's diary." Professor Kirke smiled. "She wanted me to give it to you when I felt as though you really needed it."

"I guess now is the good time." I chuckled while brushing my fingers across the wrapping paper. "This was her diary that she carried."

"She wrote in it everyday, all up until you were born." I watched his smile drop in a sad frown. "She truly was a lovely woman."

I kept my sad smile on the book in my hand. "I really wish I could have met her. Just to see how out of this world she was." I look up at him from the side, he chuckled and pats my shoulder. "Thank you for this Professor."

"Anytime Nala." He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Now don't you have other things to be doing now before it gets to late?"

My eyes widened. "That's right!" I quickly got up from my seat and headed to the door. "Thanks again Professor, I will talk to you later."

I left out of his study, once his door was closed I looked down at the book and walked off down the hall. Not being able to help it I started to tear off the wrapping paper. Once it was completely off, I immediately looked at the book funny. It was a small diary but it looked so old and ancient, the cover of it was made different then most books you would see.

"It even smells old." I waved a hand in front of my nose. I tossed the paper in the trash and turned the book around to see a symbol. I had to pull the book closer to make sure I was seeing it right. "A lion?" It was a small little stamp in the bottom left corner, it had a golden lion that looked to be raised up and roaring. "How cute.." Letting out a chuckle, I brushed my fingertips over the symbol.

I guess I know knew what her favorite animal was, why a lion I will never know. They are pretty cool but I would like to go with something that won't eat me in second.

Passing a window, I had stopped and looked out of it. A smile came to my face when I saw the garden along with a pink blossom tree that had a small heighted fence around it. The Professor said my mother had made that place for me before I was born, it was just somewhere a person could think and relax. Not only that but a stream ran along the side of it and led down the acres of land.

"Nala!" Mrs. Macready shouts.

I cringe and close my eyes, it's like the woman can sense when I'm having fun or in peace. It was scary sometimes and I almost thought Mrs. Macready was a witch at one point when I was younger. The things that woman knows, she shouldn't know.

"Yes Mrs. Macready?" I call out to her. "How do you plan to make my life tiring today." I mumble with an eye roll.

"Be sure to get the extra blankets out of the second closet for those rooms!" Mrs. Macready orders. "They are in the hall closet to the right!"

"Alright, I'll get right on it!" I turn my attention to the book. "Guess I'll have to read your book another day mom."

I tucked it close to my side and made my way to the other side of the house. Going up a couple of steps I had to look for the door that she was talking about. The house had so many rooms it really was hard keep track of it all.

One door to my left made me stop, I turned to it raising a brow. It was rare that I ever came this far to this side of the house before. But even when I have, I never noticed this door and it was more weird because I lived there for a very long time and never been in this room.

"Nala!" Mrs. Macready voice could be heard through the house.

Really? I mean does the woman think I can move at super paced speed.

I sighed and grabbed the knob, giving it a turn, I walked inside but stopped in my tracks when I saw what was there.

The entire room was vacant except for a huge item that sat back against the wall with an old sheet covering it up.

I tilted my head in confusion as I stared at the object and slowly started to get closer. For some reason the air around me felt different then it did before.

Out of all the rooms I have ever been in, this one was different. Why would Professor Kirke just have a large object covered by a sheet in a room by itself? No furniture, no art work, nothing, just this and the sheet covering it.

I got closer to stand in front of it, I thought it was the room but maybe it was just this thing. It was giving me a weird feeling from being so close to it.

"What's under this?" I reached a hand out and touched the sheet.

A stinging pinch hit my fingers and shot up in my hand making me jump back with a slight gasp. I held my hand to my chest with wide eyes as I looked down at my hand to make sure it wasn't burned. That pain I got from it was horrible and I didn't like how it shot through my hand like that.

My fearful eyes went to the sheet as I slowly backed up from it. I don't know if it was from being in those leaves earlier but I also got the feeling that the pain was because of that sheet. Something in my gut was telling that it was and to leave it alone but that didn't make any sense.

A sheet burning a person? I even think that is weird and just not at all possible. It just probably was a splinter or something I got from jumping in all those leaves. I would just have Mrs. Macready take a look at my hand later to be double sure.

My eyes stayed on the sheeted object as I slowly backed up to the door. For some odd reason I couldn't take my eyes off of it and just couldn't shake the feeling like it rejected me, but why?

I brought the door with me and slowly started to walk out, I looked over my shoulder at it one more time.

That thing was far from weird, it was just strange but what was more strange is that I wanted to come back here.

I just didn't know why or for what. It's just some silly thing in a sheet, right?"

* * *

 _ **{ The next morning }**_

The next morning seemed to come faster then what I had expected. I had turned in early yesterday night, the Professor had to check on me to make sure nothing was wrong. It was a big change but for some reason I was sleepier than usual and it happened after I had touched that sheeted object.

Mrs. Macready had got me up extra early to make sure everything was in order before she left. When I was finished doing the list she had me to do, I washed up and had got dressed for the day.

I put on a simple black skirt, calf white socks, black shoes and a white long sleeved collared shirt that was tucked into the skirt. I slipped on the fitted gray cardigan that had white and black diamonds decorating the front.

Picking up the brush on my dresser, I started to brush my hair out it's braid. I gathered it all in my hand and brushed it out, once I was sure all the naps were out I let it drop out my hand. My hair fell down my back like a curtain and had a wavy look due to it being in a tight braid.

I ran my fingers through my hair with a content look as I stared in the mirror.

My eyes drifted off when I saw my mother's diary on the dresser next to me. I never got a chance to really open it up and take a peak since I was still a little freaked out from yesterday.

I dropped my hands from my hair, picking up the diary I opened it. The hand writing inside of it was so neat and well done. When I saw how she made her letter M's in capital letters I smiled to myself, we made ours the exact same way and it was strange, but a good strange.

The sound of a horse brought my eyes away from the book as I slowly got up and walked to the window. I saw Mrs. Macready riding up with what looked like four kids in the wagon back. My smile dropped for a second, I haven't even met them yet but I could already feel their sadness. One person out the group of four's sadness was stronger than the others, and it was a lot of different emotions for such a small group. I never knew what it was but when it came to people and their emotions, I could pick it up like that.

Even the best poker face never fooled me, I knew when something was off. It was kind of how I felt yesterday about that sheet covered object. It may have just been some object but there was so many emotions coming from it and a certain presence about it.

I looked back at the wagon that was coming closer into view and closed up my mother's book. I guess I had to pick another time to read it and get a sense of what she was like. The perfect time would be later in the garden when I know everybody would be sleep.

I walked away from the window and sat the book back on my dresser. I had grabbed the list Mrs. Macready gave me and left out my room while closing the door behind me.

When I glanced at the paper one more time I had noticed one last thing wasn't crossed out. I did a double take and looked at it closely to see I was supposed to put out the rug she had rolled up earlier.

Mentally I slapped myself but instead I just gently palmed my forehead. If the woman didn't write so bloody small then I maybe would have seen it.

A mouse wouldn't even like to read this. I was slowly starting to think that she gave me hard stuff because she knew it was a chance I would forget to do it and that way she could give me a lecture. If it was one thing she loved doing it was lecturing or threatening to make me sleep in the stable's. Which I told her I didn't really mind one time and only because I know horses can't talk so they wouldn't nag me to the heavens and beyond.

I put the list to the side and walk down the hall, once I spotted the rug I picked it up. The thing was way taller then me but it wasn't heavy which I guess was the good part but I still couldn't see anything.

Being as careful as I could, I picked it up and started heading for the steps. I was looking around to be sure I didn't bump into any of Professor Kirke's possessions. The last thing I was looking for was two lectures in one day.

The front door could be heard opening up as I heard Mrs. Macready talking.

I tripped in my steps, the rug almost went forward but I grabbed and swung it the opposite way. It hit one of the vases and sent to the floor with a loud crash.

Good. Lord.

"What on eart-Nala!"

"Oops."

I looked at the broken vase with a winced expression before back at the rug. I just wondered was there any chance of this thing flying me out of here because I know all too well that shout was only the beginning...

* * *

 **That was the first official chapter. If anybody is wondering, Nala is thirteen, the same age as Peter was in the first movie. But it looks like Judith's sheet that she made is still in tact and so is the spell that is placed on it but it seems Nala thinks it could just be from playing in nature. It would seem that her and her mother share interesting things and the Professor has even decided to give her, her mother's diary. I wonder what is actually inside of it. Anyway, I hope people like it and her so far, considering we are just on the first chapter and it just started, I don't really expect that much. I honestly just wanted to do this story because of my love for the movies and now the books as well. Well in the next chapter, Nala meets the Pevensie children and will she finally open her mother's diary? You have to read on and find out, leave a review and see you all soon!**

 **Chapter Two-** _ **The Pevensie's New Home**_


	3. The Pevensie's New Home

_**Author's Note-**_ _**Hey everyone! So I see I got a couple more of story follows, favorites and reviews from my two faithful reviewers PaintingMusic14, and awilliamsbbc.98. To my new followers and favorites, don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. I know some people have mixed feelings but I can guarantee that this will be a story worth writing and hopefully will be better when I find a BETA Reader. I'm glad I am doing good so far and hope new support come and the old support stays. Well enough of me holding this chapter up, here it is!**_

 _ **Follow, favorite, review, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **~Chapter Two- The Pevinse's New Home~**_

Mrs. Macready walked inside the home with all four of the Pevensie siblings following behind her carrying their luggage.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house." Mrs. Macready explained to them as they gathered by the steps. "And, as such. There are a few rules we need to follow."

A loud crash could be hear from the second floor, which made the siblings and Mrs. Macready go wide-eyed.

"Oops." A female's voice echoed.

Mrs. Macready turned around. "What on eart-Nala!" She shouted up the steps for the girl.

"Sorry!" Nala called back down.

"You get down here this instant young lady, front and center." Mrs. Macready ordered in a stern tone.

"I'll be right there!" Nala replied.

Mrs. Macready sighed and shook her head. "I leave her to do a couple of things, and she breaks something. Such an insolent little..."

Lucy had looked to her older brother Peter before back at Mrs. Macready in question. "Was that a girl?"

"I thought you said the Professor isn't used to children?" Susan had a look of confusion on her face.

"It sure sounded like another child to me." Edmund looked at Mrs. Macready. "It was wasn't it?"

"What else would it be?" Peter asked his little brother as he slowly looked back at the housekeeper. "Still, I thought we were the only ones. Did someone else from the evacuation get sent over too?"

"No." Mrs. Macready answered. "I said he isn't use to other children, that one upstairs is a permanent resident. I guess you can even call her the child of this home. Now, while she does live here, Nala is not meant to be disturbed during her chores, lessons, and, most of all when she is in the garden. Those are a couple of things that have been added to the list of the rules in this house."

"How long has she lived here?" Susan asked.

"Since she was a baby." Mrs. Macready replied. "If you are in dire need of something then she would be the next person you approach if I am not around. But other then that Nala is not meant to be disturbed, is that understood?"

They all agreed with slow nods.

"Don't worry ma'am, we won't bother her." Peter answers for all of them.

Mrs. Macready noded. "Good." The sound of footsteps made them look up to see a girl quickly running down towards them. "Walk Nala. Do not run."

Nala comes to the end of the final steps to already pleading her case. "I know, I know, I am very sorry."

"What did you break?" Mrs. Macready glared.

"Well, I can tell you what I didn't break." Nala offered shyly. The siblings shared amused smiles, but Mrs. Macready continued to glare at her. "I did not break the head statue on the second floor near the bar raised window..."

"Nala." Mrs. Macready said her name sternly.

"I didn't break the knight armour in the fireplace area..." She continued.

Ms. Macready sighed. "Nala."

Nala continued to think. "I also didn't break the stone made ship in the outer hall."

"Nala."

"Then, I also didn't break the-"

"Child!" Mrs. Macready shouted making her zip her mouth shut.

"Well no, of course I didn't break a child I think that is a crime." Nala gave her a look.

Mrs. Macready glared making the young girl draw back with wide eyes.

The four siblings tried very hard to keep their laughter back as this was the most amusing thing they had seen in the past couple days. Considering their last days were hell, it was a breath of fresh air to hear and watch this.

"What-did-you-break?" Mrs. Macready questioned again. "I want a straight answer."

Nala bit her lip as she played with her nails. "I may have broke the Professor's gold and blue vase he got from the U.S."

Mrs. Macready eyes widened. "You did what?! That was a priceless, one of a kind vase. It was a highly popular style made in the late eighteen hundreds. I cannot believe you were that carless!"

"That was a big rug, and I just lost control of it, I'm sorry." Nala apologized. "If you ask me there are a lot of other things they could have been working on and fixing in the eighteen hundreds instead of making one of a kind vases."

"Nala." Her stern tone made Nala look down and be quiet. "I will let the Professor deal with you later. That was his absolute favorite vase in the home."

Nala hummed. "Well don't you think he should have more than one made for situations like these?" Mrs. Macready glared at her, and Nala folded her hands in her lap. "I'll be quiet."

Mrs. Macready nodded. "For now you will. You will be cleaning that up once this conversation is over. But first, I want to introduce you to our new temporary house guests."

Nala looked over at all of them "Oh, sorry you had to hear all of that."

"It was pretty funny." Lucy said, giggling

Mrs. Macready turned her nose up. "Hmp."

Nala looked at the housekeeper, amused, before turning back at the little girl. "We try to have fun. I also spent pretty much all day trying to make it feel as much like a home as I possibly could."

"You're gonna need a lot more than just new pillows and sheets to do something like that." Edmund mumbled with his head down.

Susan nudged him. "Shush."

"I know, but it is kind of a start." Nala smiled at the youngest boy and looked back at all of them. "If there is anything that you all need, then don't hesitate to ask."

"If you are not busy that is." Peter said, making her look over at him, his eyes widened when he noticed the colour of her eyes. It matched her hair and appearance very well, and what mostly made him trail off was her smile. "Um, Mrs. Macready just told us that you usually are, so..."

"Well, I'm never that busy." Nala smiled but it dropped quickly when she felt Mrs. Macready staring at her from the side. "I mean I am never not busy. I do a lot of chores." She laughed nervously. "Not once do I slack off and go outside." Nala made a face and mentally slapped herself with a sigh. "Shoot."

Mrs Macready's eyes went to slits. "Brilliant way to tell on yourself, little one."

"I did kind of walk myself into that one." Nala shrugged. She giggled as she looked back at the Pevensie siblings. "Well she already shouted it to the heavens. Which is something you might want to get used to, but my name is Nala Kirke. It is very nice to meet all of you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Peter said quickly.

Lucy grinned at her brother and giggled. "Your cheeks look red Peter."

Peter eyes widened and he quickly looked down at his sister, now embarrassed. "They absolutely do not."

Nala gave the children an amused look.

Susan shook her head at her elder brother. "It's nice to meet you Nala, I'm Susan." She motioned a hand to the younger boy next to her. "This is our little brother, Edmund."

Edmund just gave her a small nod. "Hello."

"I'm Lucy." The younger sibling introduced herself happily to the older girl.

"And I'm Peter." He finally introduced himself.

Nala nodded. "So you all are siblings. I bet it's pretty fun to have siblings."

Edmund scoffs. "You can have mine if you want."

Susan rolled her eyes at him as Peter just shot his brother a stern look.

Nala caught this action between them, but found a way to smile. "Don't be so quick to give up your siblings Edmund. You don't get anymore."

"Thank you." Susan says in agreement.

Nala could already tell that Susan was the real mature one out of the siblings, even though Peter did look the oldest. Susan had a mother, but still older sister feel to her, and looked like the one that really didn't joke around as much.

"Well again, it is nice to meet all of you." Nala's eyes flickered over to Peter. "Even with a certain someone's red cheeks." Lucy giggled as even Susan couldn't hide her small smile.

Peter looked abashed when she said this, and saw her giving him an amused smile. "I did not have red cheeks."

"Mhm." Nala hummed.

"Yes you did." Edmund insisted.

Peter's angry look went to his brother. "Shut up."

Mrs. Macready cleared her throat. "Excuse me." The tone of Mrs. Macready made the smiles drop from everyone's faces as they looked at her. "Now that introductions are out of the way, we are going to start the tour of the house, and I will show you all where you will be sleeping. I will also be going over the rest of the rules that must be followed, and I mean that because they were all broken before." She slowly looked over to Nala with a slight glare, Nala shyly looked down when she felt the stare. "Every last one of them."

Nala nervously played with her nails. "I said I was sorry, Mrs. Macready."

"Sorry does not pay for damages, now does it?" Mrs. Macready started up the steps. "Now come along."

Nala followed her with an eye roll. "Well ,it would have if you agreed to go out with Mr. Lewis." The housekeeper stopped to glare over her shoulder. "Also, I was a little girl and I was curious around here."

"Well, your curiosity made a lot of new rules." Mrs. Macready turned back and went up the steps. "Follow me, children."

They Pevensie children picked up their things and started to follow her and Nala up the steps.

"I know she really seems like a pain, but you will get used to it." Nala called back to them, and gave them a reassuring smile. "She is really nice."

"Even when she's yelling at you?" Peter asked in a low tone.

Nala giggled and nodded. "Yes, even then."

"Nala." Mrs. Macready called for her.

"Coming." Nala picked up her pace to catch up with the housekeeper.

"Honestly, you can stop staring now, Peter," Susan scoffed, walking past him.

Peter rolled his eyes and gave the back of his sister head a glare making Edmund snicker.

Mrs. Macready started talking again. "There will no shoutin' or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." Nala made a guilty face when she said that. They reached the top, Susan was admiring one of the head statues and attempting to touch it. "No!" Susan along with the others jumped at the sound of Mrs. Macready yell. "No touching of the historical artifacts." Susan quickly took her hand back. Edmund and the others found it a bit funny, but just smiled to avoid laughing. They all came to the top of the second staircase, and Mrs. Macready looked back at them. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor."

Peter nodded. "We understand."

"Good, let's continue." Mrs. Macready walked off.

All of them followed, except Lucy who stopped when she heard the sound of the footsteps coming from the door in front. Her eyes went down when the footsteps got closer, and she saw the shadows of feet.

Nala peeked back around the corner. "Lucy?"

The little girl gasped in shock. "I'm sorry."

Nala looked down when she saw the Professor's feet and smiled. She looked back at her and held out her hand while putting a finger up to her lips. "Sshh."

Lucy nodded and quickly took her hand allowing Nala to lead her away without making a sound. Once they were around the corner, she let Lucy's hand go and stooped down in front of her. "Now, don't let Mrs. Macready scare you about the Professor. He is a really nice old guy."

"Does he hate other children except you?" Lucy asked.

Nala raised an eyebrow. "What on earth would make me so special?"

Lucy gave her a shy smile. "Because you're really pretty."

"Okay, now I'm gonna get red cheeks like your brother." Nala joked, making Lucy giggle. "Thank you though, but it isn't that. I wasn't born with any siblings, and I was the only one that lived here since birth. So it isn't like he hates other children, he's just not use to other ones, but I guess that's going to change now."

"You been here since you were a baby?" Lucy held her stuffed animal close to her chest as her smile dropped into a sad frown. "Don't you ever get lonely here by yourself?"

Nala forced a smile. "Sometimes, yeah. I find ways to make myself forget that though, and besides...I don't always feel alone." She shrugged and gave it some thought. "Sounds crazy, but I always feel like somebody is watching me-or over me. So, I'm never really alone in a way. It may not be true, but it helps to think that."

Lucy gave her a sad look.

"Nala, Lucy." Mrs. Macready called for the two of them.

"Come on, we should go." Nala said, standing up.

Lucy nodded and started to follow her down the hall to catch up with the others and Mrs. Macready.

Once Mrs. Macready got the kids settled she sent Nala to clean up the mess she made, and to get ready for her lessons for the day. The Pevensie siblings had stayed upstairs to unpack and get themselves settled until it was time for dinner.

Before her lessons, Nala had to of course get another ear full from the Professor about breaking the vase. It still was nothing compared to earlier with Mrs. Macready and what she had to hear afterwards.

Nala walked from out of the house library with a couple books, she closed the door behind her and started to make her way down the hall.

Susan walked out from one of the rooms but stopped when she ran into her. "Nala, I thought you be in your studies."

"I am, I had to get a few things though." Nala gave her a look and could see the girl was a bit confused. "You lost?"

"A little." Susan admitted, embarrassed. "I went to find the bathroom and I still haven't found it. Not to mention, I'm not to sure where the room is anymore. All these doors look the same."

"Story of my life since I was a little girl." Nala rolled her eyes. She looked back at Susan and pointed down the hall. "It is the first door on your right, and your room is back down to your left, around the corner and then another right."

"Thanks." Susan gave her a little smile. "Don't be surprised if you have to send a search party for me though."

"I'll be on stand-by." Nala nodded, smiling.

Susan eyes flickered over to the books in her hand. "You read?" Nala smirked and raised her eyebrows, Susan caught this and showed her palms in defense. "Well of course I didn't mean it it like that."

"I know what you meant, I was just joking." Nala laughed at her reaction. "I do read a lot though. Whenever you want to read something, then you are welcome in my library room down the hall there."

"You have a library?" Susan asked her in shock. "As in it, belongs just to you?"

Nala smiled. "Yes. The Professor has his own, and didn't want me to poke around in there, so he made the large room back there into my own little quiet library. It has a lot of books back there and almost any genre you can think of. There are plenty of spaces to sit, and it's really my overall quiet space. So when you want to be alone, don't be afraid to use it. Any of you for that matter."

Susan shook her head. "The last thing we want to do is butt in and take away something that's peaceful to you."

"Trust me, that is not my only hiding spot. Having Mrs. Macready around you have to have over a hundred of them." Nala scoffed, Susan chuckled lowly. "I don't mind any of you using it at all. You all will be living here too so treat it like your second home."

"Thanks." Susan gave Nala a warm smile. "I don't mean for just that, but for the room you fixed up for me and Lucy. You did a great job."

"I'm glad you guys like it." Nala began to walk past her. "Well, I have to go if I'm going to finish up in time. Mrs. Macready will call all of you guys for dinner in a while."

"Alright." Susan started to walk away as well but turned back. "Nala?"

Nala smiled turning back. "Bathroom is the first door at the end to your right. Your room is back down this hall, to the left around the corner, and then the door is on the right of you."

"Thanks." Susan turned back around and went down the hall.

Nala giggled a bit as Susan almost went to the left but went the right way. She shook her head at that before walking off down the hall. Nala made her way back down the steps and into the study room to see Mrs. Macready already setting up some things in there for her.

"There you are. Everything is set for you, I will see you around dinner time." Mrs Macready headed to the door. "Remember that dinner starts when I call you."

"Mrs. Macready?"

The housekeeper stopped with an eye roll and looked back. "Yes Nala?"

Nala showed her a genuine smile. "Thank you."

Mrs. Macready eyed her. "What did you break now?"

"Nothing!" Nala laughed. "There's nothing wrong with telling someone thank you."

"It is when it is you." Mrs. Macready smirked. "But you're welcome. Now, thank me by not making my job stressful."

"I only live to make your life fun." Nala sat in the chair with her books. "Besides, I think if you were already fun then I wouldn't have grown to love you."

"You threw up on me as a baby. That is reason enough to start loving anyone." Mrs. Macready snatched open the door with a scoff, Nala sat back with a giggle. "I will say that I don't despise you. That I will admit."

Nala raised a brow. "Now is despise your way of saying love, Mrs. Macready?"

She looked over shoulder. "Don't you have studying to be doing?"

"Yes ma'am." Nala acknowledged with a nod.

"Well then get to it." Mrs. Macready began to walk out. "And if you need anything, I will be in the kitchen." She closed the door behind her.

Nala placed the books on the desk and sat back to look out the window at the sun that was slowly starting to set. Her mind went back to the Pevensie siblings. They were a real interesting bunch, but she could clearly see they loved each other. Even though Edmund seemed like the toughest to deal with she could see the younger brother was just going through a lot.

It isn't easy for somebody to pack up what they could and just leave behind their home and family. The only good thing she could say was that they had each other the entire time. Although Lucy smiled with her a couple of times she could still tell the little girl was scared and just wanted to go back home, and Nala didn't blame her at all.

Nala played with a thick strand of her hair as she continued to stare out the window. A certain piece caught her attention, her brows knotted together as she looked down at it. It was barely visible but for some reason a strand or two had taken on a white colour. Not gray, or even silver, but actually white.

"Maybe I shouldn't have joked with the Professor about his glasses." Nala said still eyeing the piece. "Now I might need a pair of my own..."

A breeze came in through the window to flip the book on top open. Nala eyes widened as she saw the pages flip but they quickly stopped. She dropped her hands from her hair and slowly sat up in the chair, she looked from the window to the book in confusion.

"Well that's one way to say get studying." Nala mumbled to herself, her confused gaze went to the window. "That's weird though. I didn't feel any wind outside earlier..." She shook her head and focused back on her books.

* * *

 _ **'Later that night'**_

Peter sat on top of the big chair that was in front of the large window in the room of Susan and Lucy. He listened to the radio as it was giving updates about the war and bombings. A lot of thought ran through his mind about their mother but mostly about their father since he was the person out there fighting in it.

War, to him was a scary thing to come face to face with and he just didn't think he would have what it took to be in one. In his mind he lacked bravery sometimes, he was only thirteen but he still thought that should be the age where you start growing up. He had promised his mother he would look after everyone and he was going to do just that until they got back home.

Susan looked at the radio from putting stuff up, she sighed as she walked over to it and turned it off. Peter took his look from out the window and over to his sister for turning the radio off. Susan shot him a stern look before looking over at a sad Lucy who was sitting up in bed.

Peter hopped down from the couch when Lucy sniffled up some of her tears. He walked over and had a seat in front of her on the bed.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy mumbled.

Susan walked over to the bed. "Wars don't last forever, Lucy." Her little sister looked up at her which forced Susan to give her a small smile. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund walked in the room wearing his robe and night clothes.

Susan turned back to give him a look. "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

Edmund looked at her, taken back. "Yes, mum."

"Ed!" Peter scolded him, Edmund rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Lucy looked back down as Peter turned his attention back to her. "You saw outside. This place is huge." He gave her a reassuring look. "We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great." Lucy gave him a disbelieving look. "Really."

"Nala has this library in the house to." Susan mentioned. "And she said we can use it whenever we want to."

"How is a library fun to her?" Edmund asked.

"Maybe because she likes knowledge." Susan retorted. "You should be nicer when you are talking to her. All those comments earlier was really uncalled for."

"No they weren't." Edmund shot back, annoyed. "A decorated room doesn't fix problems."

"No, but she is the only other child living here and could have treated us badly and not even addressed us at all." Peter reminds him. "She's really nice, so you should try to be to."

Edmund brows knotted together. "You're just saying that because you think she's pretty."

"You little..." Peter started to threaten.

"You don't think she's pretty Edmund?" Lucy asked him.

Edmund eyes widened as his cheeks had a blush to them. "I-I never said she wasn't pretty. I was just saying what Peter was thinking and..." Peter smirks along with Susan as a small smile crept on Lucy face. "Oh shut up, I'm going to bed." He stomped off.

Susan smiles at her sister and gave her a wink. "Good one." Lucy giggled to herself and looks back down.

Peter chuckled as he got up and went back near the window.

His smile dropped when he saw a woman with white hair walk past the window outside. This made his expression change as he had to blink a couple of times to be sure he just saw that right and that his eyes weren't playing a joke on him.

Susan caught this and raised a brow as she slowly approached him. "You alright?"

"Did you just see that?" Peter asked leaning over the chair to see more out the window.

Susan shook her head, confused. "See what exactly?"

"A woman with..." Peter trails off and shakes his head. "Nothing, well I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two, and remember what I said Lucy."

Lucy nodded. "Goodnight Peter."

Susan was still giving him a weird look. "Goodnight."

Peter walked out their room and shut the door, he headed down the hall but instead of going to his room he quietly made his way down the steps. The house at night had a creepy feeling to it, even with lamps and candles lit in certain areas.

When he got downstairs he decided to go through the kitchen and make his way out the back rather than the front. Peter slowed in his steps when he saw the back door already cracked slightly open. He made a face of confusion but opened the door and walked outside, he brung the door to crack slightly back behind him but not to shut.

It was strange, but for some reason something was telling him to go outside and he didn't know why. He didn't understand that feeling until he saw, or at least thought he saw, a lady with long white hair walk pass outside through the window.

Peter looked around as he walked to the large trees that were scattered in the area.

"Late night adventure?" A person questioned him from behind.

Peter jumped and spun around to see Nala with her arms crossed. His eyes widened in shock as he didn't even see her right there or hear her coming for that matter.

"I'm sorry-I mean I was just-"

Nala started giggling and laughing at his reaction which made him stop. "Relax. It isn't really a crime to take a walk or something when you can't sleep. Why do you think I'm out here."

"Don't you get in trouble for these things?" Peter questioned.

"All the time." Nala turned around with a nod. "You can come and sit with me if you want to, you are already out here."

Peter looked back behind him but turned back and followed Nala a little ways around the side of the house. His steps slowed when he saw a small lantern sit up in a pretty garden that had a tree blooming right above it. The tree allowed someone to easily sit under it and admire the flower bed a couple feet in front.

"Is this where you were?" Peter looked at the small gated off bed of flowers.

"Yup." Nala sits back under the tree with her legs curled under her. "I sit out here almost all the time when I just want to relax or think." Her brow raised as she watched Peter nervously look around. "You can sit under the tree you know. It doesn't have a disease."

"I know trees don't have diseases." Peter retorted as he walked over and a seat, he propped his elbow up on his knee but still kept looking around. "How can you sit out here at night like this? Don't you get creeped out?"

"I did when I heard you creeping around." Nala eyes narrowed to the side. "Thanks for giving me a small heart attack by the way."

Peter gave her a look. "There is no need to be over dramatic. It's not like I meant to, I saw some lady with white hair walk pass the window upstairs and do not give me that look." It was too late, as Nala was already staring at him crazy with her lips in a small pout. "She walked right pass the window."

Nala slowly nodded. "Well don't you have a very peculiar imagination."

"You know I didn't come out here to be called crazy and insulted." Peter reminded her. "You don't have to believe me."

"I never said I didn't believe you, now did I?" Nala raises a brow, Peter thought about it as he looked over at her making her smile. "Just because I don't see it doesn't mean it isn't true. If it's one thing the Professor taught me around here it was to never not believe in something you haven't seen with your own eyes."

"So you would believe in a ghost if someone told you?" It was Peter's turn to look at her crazy.

Nala nods. "Yes because I haven't seen it."

Peter shrugs. "I guess your right. But still, what are you doing out here anyway?"

Nala puts her mother's diary on her lap for him to see. "I was actually and finally getting the chance to read my mother's diary. I thought it was really going to be some helpful information in here but it's just this one page and the rest of these are completely blank." She flips through it to show him. "See...nothing else."

Peter raised a brow at it. "Your mother gave you a book with only one written page?"

Nala sighs taking it back. "It's barely a full written page. I mean all it really says is..."

 _ **~What you see is what you get~**_

 _ **"When the time is right I will see and all the pages will become visible to me. For even though that death was here, it can't make the memories one left behind disappear. I have to accept the fate that is given to me or for that mistake, I will never see..."**_

"I read this over for about an hour now and still don't get it." Nala shakes her head at it.

Peter brows knotted together. "Your mother wrote you something like that?" Nala gives the book a sad look as her eyes scanned the only written page. "It almost sounded like rhyming or some fake little spell written for a child."

"It does, doesn't it." Nala reads it over. "I still don't get it. Professor Kirke keeps this all this time but in reality it's nothing."

"Well why would you need something like that for answers anyway? Can't you just call your mum or something and ask her what it means?" Peter looks from the book to her and immediately saw a change in her facial expressions.

"No." Nala answers. "She died when I was born actually." Peter wanted to literally face palm himself for asking such a personal question. It was just a curious question that him and his siblings wanted to know since Nala was the only kid, they wondered where her mother was. "Don't beat yourself up in your head. Your not a mind reader, it's not like you knew." She gives a brave smile and brushes her fingers across the top of it.

"I still shouldn't have asked you such a personal thing though." Peter looks down. "Sorry about that."

Nala gave it no thought and just slightly shook her head. "Don't be, I love getting a chance to talk about her." She looks up at the garden and smiles. "You're actually sitting in her garden by the way, well it's mine and hers." Peter lifts his head to look at the flowers. "Professor Kirke said she made this place for me before she died. I think she mostly picked it because of that little stream over there." Nala points making Peter look from her and over to the small stream flowing pass. "But what about you and your parents?"

Peter took his gaze off the water and looks down. "Well we had to leave our mother back in Finchley and our dad is off fighting in the war going on."

It was Nala's turn to make a face of regret. "I guess that was a stupid question to ask on my part."

"Not really." Peter smiles a bit. "I did question your background first." Nala eyes flickered up to see pretty blue irises staring back at her and smirks. "So the Professor has been taking care of you since you were a baby?"

"Him and others, but mostly Mrs. Macready." Nala looks off to break eye contact. "My mother wasn't really any family to the Professor, he doesn't tell me much about how they met. I just know they were really close and he let her live here. I kind of call him my god father because that's the only thing I can think of."

"According to Mrs. Macready he had to have been really close to your mother. To raise a kid in this house with all these things around here." Peter says.

"Yeah and that kind of explains all the rules you guys have to follow." Nala giggled, she gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Peter smirks. "I think you really should be saying sorry to that dumbwaiter."

Nala jaw dropped wide eyed. "Did Mrs. Macready tell you exactly how I broke it? The woman can't hold water when it comes to me doing something." For the first time she heard a genuine chuckle escape from Peter and it was the first real smile she seen on him since he arrived earlier. "I'll get her for that one. You all have really yet to see the back and forth between me and her. I often do it just to pass time."

"Doesn't the woman scare you?" Peter questions.

Nala chuckled. "Not at all. Once you get use to her you will see that she really isn't all that bad. A little mean but there is a heart there. She was actually one of the people who really helped with explaining my mother's death to me since I didn't get it at first." Peter smile dropped a little. "The first person you expect to be held by and see forever is your mother and she did get to see me for a second and even hold me. Then just like that Mrs. Macready said she was gone...but she left in peace. I still would have liked to seen her but to know she left in no pain makes me feel a little better."'

"You never saw your mother?" Peter's brows knotted together as a pain came to his chest. He couldn't imagine not having his mother or never seeing her. "Doesn't the Professor have a picture of her?"

"Unfortunately no." Nala shook her head. "He always just told me I was a splitting image of her but with a couple different features. Mrs. Macready always tells me the same thing so the only thing I can do is look in the mirror sometimes and just try my best to picture her looks for myself." Peter looks down in thought, Nala sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I know I'm probably boring you." She stands up. "Once I start talking I do not stop."

Peter snapped out of thought and quickly gets to his feet. "No, no, you weren't boring me. It's just sad to hear that you have to go through that. But not every story is perfect in the beginning, usually it's about the ending. Am I right?"

"You are." Nala lowly smiled. "You know for you to be a boy your easy to talk to."

"It's called having two little sisters you have to look after." Peter nods. "You pick up the comfort thing after a while."

Nala giggles. "Well it certainly shows." She holds the book to her and looks over at the garden. "I don't really have anybody my age to talk to around here so it felt good to vent to somebody who doesn't know me."

"I'm getting to know you." Peter points out with a smirk.

Nala eyed him for this and cracked a blushing smile and gives a slight chuckle. "So you are."

Peter points to her cheeks. "You kind of have a little red there on your cheeks?"

Nala touches her cheeks confused. "I have red on my..." She trails off when she caught him smirking and gave a playful glare. "That isn't funny."

"It was funny earlier." Peter walks off.

Nala followed. "Yes when it was me making fun of you."

"That is so hypocritical." Peter shakes his head.

"Is not." Nala defends.

They walked back inside the house and was sure to lock up everything downstairs before making their way up the steps. Both of them had to be very quiet since the last thing they wanted to be was caught still up this late and out of their rooms.

Nala looked around the hall and motions a hand that it was clear. Peter followed her around the corner as they walked down the hall.

"Well." Nala comes to a stop at the end of the two way hall. "My place is down this way. Yours is down the left and to the right."

Peter nods looking down the hall but turns back to her. "It was really good talking to you by the way."

"Same here, thanks for being an ear." Nala says. "I do hope you guys time here gets better by the way."

"So do I, and one last question?" Peter looks at her, Nala raised a brow. "Is that your actual eye color?"

Nala kept her brow raised. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Peter was shocked but didn't show it and shook it off. "No reason."

Nala slowly nods her head at him amused. "You're a very bad liar." She states. "I do hope you know that."

Peter gives her a look. "Well I don't exactly want to be good at something like that and it wasn't a lie."

"If you say so." Nala chuckles and starts walking away. "Goodnight Peter." His name rolled off her tongue in a teasing way.

Peter scoffs at her teasing but smiled a little. "Goodnight Nala." Turning around, he walked off down his hall to his room.

Nala got to her door and looked down the hall to watch him. She smiled to herself before walking in her room and closing the door behind her...

* * *

 **That was the official chapter two! I hope people liked it, I know it's probably kind of boring since we aren't at the fun stuff yet but it is slowly approaching. But Nala finally met the Pevensie siblings and why Edmund is a challenge she seems to be getting along fine with the others. It seems being a big brother pays off when another person needs some comfort, But I guess Nala and Peter are going to be good friends. Even with his red cheeks, lol. It looks like the diary of Judith isn't what Nala expected it to be and the only thing it has inside is a simple message. Not to mention that Peter saw a woman with white hair? Huh, things are getting weird but that is only beginning because there is more to come. Leave a review and see you soon!**

 **Chapter Three-** _ **Rainy Day, Hide & Seek**_


	4. Rainy Day, Hide & Seek

_**Authors Note- Thanks to my two loyal reviewers and also a welcome to my new story favorites/followers. I'm happy to see I am getting more people and hopefully I get more reviews from others down the road as well. I also have found a beta reader to clean up some messes when it comes to my writing. I do try myself but sometimes it's good to get another person's POV because they see might see the mistakes that you don't. The beta reader for this story will be awilliamsbbc.98, who is also one of the faithful reviewers that I have for my story. Well that's all for announcements for me, onto the story...**_

 _ **Fav, follow, and review!**_

* * *

 _ **~Chapter Three- Rainy Day, Hide & Seek~**_

Nala stood at the counter washing the dishes. The sound of rain drops made her look up out the window to see rain starting to make its way onto the outside of the window.

"Well." Mrs. Macready walked into the kitchen with her coat and hat. "I have a couple of errands to run. Are you in need of anything Nala?"

Nala continues to wash the dishes with a smile and shook her head slightly in response to the question. "No ma'am, I'm alright."

Mrs. Macready raised a brow at her calmness as she listened to the young girl hum to herself. "Okay then." She slowly walked over to her. "Are you alright child? I expected a little smart quip from you."

"I do have my days off from that." Nala smirked.

"I suppose so." Mrs. Macready still eyed her with a suspicious look. "Turn around." Nala stopped and turned her head to the side, her face went up in confusion when Mrs. Macready felt her forehead with the back of her hand. "Temperature seems normal."

Nala laughed slowly and moved her hand. "That's because I am very healthy." She playful rolled her eyes. "I guess this rainy weather has me on relax mode. But you could actually pick me up something while you're out, I need a couple more headbands to wear. Mines have kind of seen their days."

Mrs. Macready smirked but nodded. "I'll be sure to pick them up for you while I'm out then. Now the Professor is in his study if he is needed but be sure our guests do not disturb him."

"I'm sure that won't be an issue." Nala chuckled. "Where are they?"

"In the living area on the second level." Mrs. Macready put on her hat. "When you're done with the dishes be sure to check on them before going off and doing whatever you do on rainy days."

"Will do." Nala picked up the dish towel and one of the wet plates. "Do be safe while you're out."

"One of the cars is coming so I will be fine." She heads to the door with her umbrella. "I'll be back soon, lock up." Mrs. Macready leaves out through the back.

Nala went to the door and was sure to lock it behind her. She walked back near the sink with the dish towel and started to finish up drying the dishes.

Her hair was brushed back in a neat wavy pony tail that came to rest over her right shoulder. She wore a long sleeve gray collared button down that had a couple buttons undone at the top and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. With the shirt, she wore a plaid purple and gray designed skirt that came to her knees, long gray socks, and brown shoes.

The rain coming down harder on the window made her look back over her shoulder. Her hazel irises flickered in thought as she watched the rain with a feeling of content.

Today was the Pevensie children's first real day in the Professor's home and Nala just hoped they were occupying themselves. Even though she knew it was in the back of their mind, but sitting around and doing nothing would just make a person think about all the bad things going on.

Nala had to admit that each sibling was really special in their own way. Lucy reminded her a lot of herself when she was her age, just a bit more hyper but she could tell the young girl liked to tease a little. Susan was more of the mother among the four but Nala could see she was a good person to sit down and have a real conversation with. Their young brother Edmund was kind of a coin toss and even though he didn't say much nice things to her she still liked him.

The oldest Peter was one she was still thinking about ever since their conversation from last night.

That was the first actual time she sat and had a conversation with another child her age. Even though she didn't like the pity look he was giving her she still enjoyed his company. The only thing that threw her off was the lack of confidence he had in himself and that was just something she could easily pick up on. She could tell that he doubts his decisions and words a lot and it was weird because he didn't look like he would. To her Peter was pretty brave to take on the responsibility of looking after his siblings and she could tell that's all he was trying to do when it came to them. Even though it looked like he was being mean he was also just being an older sibling.

Nala was still very shocked that a boy who looked like Peter would even pay her any mind or talk to her. It wasn't that she doubted her looks but she thought of herself as just normal and nothing to really look at. To herself she was just average and weird just like people said.

Edmund walked in the kitchen but stops with a slight gasp when he saw Nala there. He watched her continue to look out the window like she was in some strange trance.

The plate slipped out of her hand and crashed on the floor making her quickly snap out of it.

"Crap." Nala curses herself. Edmund walked over making her look up. "Edmund?" She questioned with shock. "I didn't even see you there."

Edmund pointed to the window. "You were kind of busy staring out there, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Nala smiled, bending down to pick up the big broken pieces. "I was just daydreaming is all. Do you think you can hand me the little broom and dustpan out of that pantry over there?" Edmund nods and goes off to get it while Nala picks up the big pieces of glass. "Two broken things in one week. I am not going to hear the end of this when she gets back."

Edmund came back over and bent down to give her the tiny sweeper and dustpan. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Nala puts the big pieces on the dustpan. Edmund starts to pick up what big pieces he saw, she glances up when she saw this. "Be careful. I don't want you to get glass in your fingers or anything."

"You can get glass in yours too." Edmund points out. "Your fingers aren't exactly covered either."

Nala was thrown off. "Well yeah, but..." She pouts giving it some thought before just waving it off. "Oh whatever. Just be careful." Edmund snickered to himself, amused, and continued to help.

After sweeping it up she puts it all in the trash can.

"What were you in here daydreaming about anyway?" Edmund asked.

Nala shrugged. "Nothing really big, sometimes your mind just goes off and you stop thinking. I don't know how to really put it but it's just like you're not in this world anymore when you're daydreaming." Edmund raised a brow giving her a weird look. "Alright now I'm starting to see how all of you are related. You all give me the same crazy looks when I say something weird."

"You are kind of weird Nala." Edmund says, Nala raised a brow. "But in a good way. So you're a good weird."

"I really did not know that was a good thing." Nala chuckled, shoving the dish towel to him. "Want to give me a hand?"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders as he stepped up and took it. He started pulling dishes out the rack and drying them, while Nala went back to the sink and continued to wash.

"So." Nala looks over at him. "What made you stop by the kitchen? Not spying on me are you?" She gives him a teasing smirk.

"No!" Edmund retorted making her giggle, he blushed and looked off. "I was just coming to ask the Macready for something to drink."

"The Macready?" Nala gave an amused look and tries to hide her laugh. "That's a new one that I'm going to have to use in the near future. But she went out for the day to pick up some things. Also you don't have to ask for a drink. You live here now so you can just go in and get something, as long as it's not coffee. There is an age limit on that."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like Susan."

"You're really grouchy when it comes to Peter and Susan, huh?" Nala asks. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Edmund picked up another plate as he kept his gaze on the window. "I just wish they didn't try to treat me like a kid all the time."

"Um Edmund-"

"I know I am a kid but they don't have to always treat me like it." Edmund said crossly. "Peter tries so hard to be my dad and Susan is always acting like my mom. I hate that, I want them to just act like my siblings. Not to mention Peter is a jerk when it comes to certain things. Everything I do...he always has something smart to say about it. He doesn't even care about how I feel, so why should I care when it comes to them?" He looked over at her. "Then on top of it we are here and it's more worse than home."

Nala gave him a sad look. "You know it could be worse than this."

Edmund brows furrowed together. "How could it possibly be any worse?"

"You could be alone during everything you're going through." Nala points out making him look down, she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." Edmund looks up at her with a sad expression. "I don't know exactly how you feel when it comes to you leaving home or worrying about your parents being out in a war. But you could be alone during all of this, instead you have your siblings and still do have your parents. Think about that before looking to hate them over petty arguments."

Edmund looks off. "I guess you're right." His curiosity gets to him. "Where is your parents Nala?"

Nala gives a brave smile. "I don't have any." Edmund once again looked at her confused. "Well I do because I wouldn't be here but I don't have them at the same time, if you get what I'm saying." His confused expression didn't light up, Nala sighs with a forced smile. "My mom died when I was born and I didn't know who my dad was. I actually don't even know his name." She shrugs it off but saw the sad look of her information start to show from telling Edmund. "Don't give me that look."

"You don't have any siblings out there?" Edmund asked her.

"Nope." Nala dropped her hand from his shoulder and leans up. "Which is why I am telling you to try and be nicer to yours."

"I guess I could try." Edmund gives an eye roll and smirks. "At least you get to be the first for the bathroom all the time since you don't have any."

Nala giggled. "Point there. How about you help me finish up here and we can take some drinks up?"

"Alright." Edmund nods and goes back to the dishes, he slowly stops in the midst of drying to look over at her. "Nala?"

"Hm?" She starts washing dishes again.

"I am sorry for being a little rude yesterday. You're not that bad." Edmund half compliments, she slowly stops washing to look over at him. "But you're still pretty weird though."

"So, I'm a pretty weird? That's a new one." Nala nods with a smirk, Edmund eyes widened making her laugh. "Teasing Edmund, teasing."

"Stop doing that." Edmund huffed walking off to the cabinets.

Nala laughed back at him and continues to wash up the dishes.

 _ **Upstairs…**_

Lucy sat in the comfy rounded seats while looking at the rain wet up the window. Susan was seated on the couch with a book in her lap as a couple more were on the coffee table in front of her.

Peter was sitting lazily in the single chair with a true bored expression on his face.

"I'm back." Edmund walks in with a tool in his hand.

Nala walked in the room but stops from the vibe. "Not to be that person guys, but it feels a little dead in here."

"You nailed that feeling right on the nose." Peter adjust his seating. "We were wondering where you went off to Ed."

"He was helping me." Nala sat the tray of drinks on the table and picks one up. "What are you guys up to in here?"

"Before I left, Susan was killing us all of boredom." Edmund took a seat on the floor.

Susan shot him a look. "Very funny."

Nala smiles at them and sits the drink on the window sill next to Lucy. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nods her head that was leaned against the window. "I'm fine Nala, thank you for the drink though."

"You're welcome." Nala gives her shoulder a gentle rub before walking off and having a seat next to Susan on the couch. "I'm sorry, do you two want anything?" She looks between Peter and Susan.

Edmund nods putting his cup back on the table. "You guys should try it, Nala makes good lemonade." Nala giggled at his reaction to it. "I watched her squeeze them fresh myself."

"So that would explain the lemon smell." Peter looked over at her.

Nala raises a brow. "So you were smelling me in so many words?"

Peter eyes widened as a sight of red came to his cheeks. "What? No, I wasn't."

Edmund laughs. "Peter was smelling Nala." He teased.

"I was not, shut up." Peter snaps at him.

Lucy had cracked a slight giggle along with Susan and Nala.

Susan shakes her head at them. "But no on getting us anything, I'm fine. Thanks Nala."

"Yeah, if we need something then we'll just get it." Peter says to her. "We live here just like you said remember. No need to keep giving us special treatment or anything. You already have begun with the teasing."

Nala shrugs. "Well you make it easy."

"I agree with Peter." Susan looks at her. "We don't want to bother you."

"You guys aren't bothering me." Peter and Susan give her disabeliving looks. "Honestly." Nala assures. "I pretty much help take care of this house every day with Mrs. Macready so it's kind of routine to do it now. I like taking care of people."

Peter nods. "I get that but you also need to learn to relax sometimes."

Edmund raised a brow. "Are you telling her or asking her?"

Nala looks at him. "Good question, are you?"

Peter sent his brother a glare before looking back at Nala. "Well in this case I'm telling. We wouldn't want you to fall out from exhaustion from doing to much."

"Trust me, I know my limit Peter." Nala smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

Peter looks off to his brother. "That's stubborn girl talk for 'I heard nothing and am still going to do what I want' in so many words." Nala eyes went into slits with him throwing her words back at her from earlier.

Edmund laughs laying under the chair to mess with it. "Susan does that talk a lot to."

Susan and Nala glare at both boys before looking at one another.

"I take it back, being an only child is something you should never take for granted." Nala says.

Susan nods. "Want to swap lives?"

"You want to live here with Mrs. Macready for the rest of your life?" Nala asks amused.

"I'll get back to you on that." Susan giggled. "Listen, how about you hang out up here with us for a while? That's if you're not busy."

"I'm free for once." Nala sits back. "So I'm in."

"You signed your fate with staying here for this." Peter shook his head.

Nala gives him a look. "Oh I'm sure it's not all that bad."

Peter raised a brow as even Edmund stopped what he was doing under the chair to give her a questionable look.

Susan flips a page. "At least somebody around here finally has some interest in reading and learning."

"Yeah, I mean how bad could it be?" Nala shrugs her shoulder.

She looked over at Peter and caught him staring at her, he finally noticed she caught him and casually looks away. This made her smile drop a bit as she thought she did something wrong.

Susan finally stops flipping pages. "You ready Nala?"

Nala snaps out of it and looks over at her, she gives her a small smile. "Oh yes, I'm ready."

 _ **Later…**_

They sat in the room playing Susan's game as time had slowly went by. Nala had to admit she regretted not having chores to do. Susan was a nice girl to joke with and talk to but this game she had was completely boring them all. The gloomy sky and rain made the setting no better as it only helped make it more depressing in the room.

Nala played with a strand of her hair as she was seated back in a slump on the couch. The other three siblings looked just as bored as she did.

"Alright Peter, it's your turn." Susan speaks up.

"Joy." Peter says dryly. His eyes traveled over to Nala who's pretty hazel irises flickered up from playing with her hair and over at him but this time he didn't look away. "How bad could it be you said. Does this now answer your question?"

"It wouldn't kill you to actually try." Nala twirls her hair, she smirks and looks down. "Unless the words are too hard for you..."

Peter gives her a playful glare making her giggle to herself and continue to mess with her strand of hair.

"Gastrovascular." Susan says the word to him. Peter's playful look dropped back into a bored one as he looked off. This made his sister continue to edge him for the answer. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular."

Peter rolls his eyes to look at her. "Is it Latin?"

"Yes." Susan nods.

Edmund smirks and sits up from under the chair. "Is it Latin for, worst game ever invented?"

Peter and Nala stifle a laugh as them and Edmund turned their amused looks to her. Susan eyes went to slits as she glares at her brothers and slams the book shut.

"That wasn't nice guys." Nala shakes her head.

"Like you weren't just laughing with us." Peter chuckles.

"I wasn't, I just remembered something from earlier." Nala looks off. "That's it."

"You are such a bad liar." Peter used her words from last night. "I just thought I tell you that."

Nala smiled at him and gives a slow nod. "Touche Peter, touche."

Lucy finally gets up and walks over to them. "We could play hide and seek." She says to Peter.

"Hey that actually sounds fun." Nala smiled, it dropped as she looked back at Susan. "No offense."

Peter looked at his little sister before slowly back to Susan. "But we're already having so much fun."

Susan tosses the book to the side with a huff making Nala jump and draw back.

"See, even Nala wants to play it." Lucy points out. "Don't you Nala?"

"It sounds fun to me." Nala nods.

Peter smirks. "I need a better reason then that. Nala also thought Susan's game was going to be fun."

"Everything deserves the benefit of the doubt you know." Nala folds her arms, Peter chuckled at her reaction.

Lucy shakes his arm to get his attention. "Come on Peter, please." She stops to give him the puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

Peter sighs looking at his sister and slowly cracks a smile. "One, two, three, four..." Lucy grins widely.

Edmund couldn't believe he caved. "What?"

Susan just playfully rolled her eyes as her and Nala shot up from the couch.

"Five, six, seven, eight." Peter gets up and goes to the corner to cover his eyes and continue counting. Edmund puts his tool down and leaves out the room, Lucy opens the door and makes her way out.

Nala and Susan both split up once they reached the end of the hall, Nala and a giggling Lucy ran past each other.

"Good luck on a hiding spot Nala!" Lucy calls back.

"Good luck to you to and don't get lost!" Nala says over her shoulder.

Nala looked around the area for a good spot, she snaps her fingers when she remembered a spot and turns back down the hall.

Once she got to a certain curtained area she had pushed them back to show a now cemented window with a stone ledge attached. It had a couple paintings up there now with a steel vase against the wall but the ledge was big enough for a person to fit.

"I knew I was saving this one spot for something good." Nala jumps up on the edge, she pulled her legs to her chest and pulls the curtain back over.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Nine, ten, eleven..."

Edmund and Lucy both ran up the steps to a certain spot but Edmund ran ahead and got inside the curtained area before her.

"I was here first!" Edmund quips.

Lucy gave an annoyed sputter before running off to find another good spot, she runs up the stair to another hall. She tried one door but it wouldn't open, Lucy quickly went to the one next to it and it opened right up for her.

Her wide grin dropped when she got inside to see what was there, Lucy stared across at a large sheeted object. She looked around the spare room to see nothing else inside. All the windows and everything were shut and the room itself was completely quiet and calming. The only thing that sat there in the room was a chair far back in the corner.

Lucy slowly walked inside and carefully closed the door behind her as she kept her interested look on the object ahead.

Maybe because it was covered? Or maybe it was the mysterious look of it but something drew her more closer to it. The feeling in her chest felt nervous for some reason but the thing in front of her also made it feel like she was around Nala. It was weird to explain but something about it had the same presence about it as Nala did.

It was warm, different, and just very weird but also made you want to be around them.

Lucy grabbed easy hold of the sheet and pulled it off to expose a large, brown, wooden made wardrobe.

The cloth protecting it dropped to the floor, Lucy opens the door as a few moth balls it looked like had dropped from out of it. The wardrobe was filled with big fur coats of all kinds inside as it was where the Professor had kept his expensive winter wears.

"Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six..." Peter's count continued to echo.

Lucy turns back when she heard her brother still counting and smiled to herself, she looks back ahead before stepping inside of the wardrobe. She turns around and pulls the door to a crack, Lucy backs up further as the feeling of fur coats brushed past her face and against her legs.

Lucy stops with a gasp when a branch poked her hand and she felt the strong rush of cold air behind her. This made the young girl blink as her smile dropped confused, she slowly looked over her shoulder to see the beautiful scenery of snow falling but checked behind her to be sure no one was coming.

Slowly turning around, Lucy pushed the snowy branches out her way as she steps out from what was left of the wardrobe and into what she couldn't even explain.

The large blanket of snow had covered around the area and the trees that were there. All you could hear was the calming sound that snow itself brung. Lucy lifts her hand up with a warm smile as she looked up and all around her. There was tall trees all around her covered in snow as the sky itself fit that place just right for some reason.

It was hard to believe or even to make of at this point but this was actually here. She wasn't dreaming and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, the snow and everything around her was really there. It was incredible to see, the snow area looked like something out of a book or fairy tale.

Lucy continues to walk as the snow fell in her hair, she walks and approaches an open area that was lit by a single lamp post that stood back in the center. Her smile dropped a little as she approached it and slowly reaches a hand out, her hand touched a spot making a warm feeling shoot through her.

Three flickers in the post went off as the light inside seemed to grow brighter inside from her touch.

"Nala..." Lucy smiles, she tilts her head in confusion as to why out of every name she could say she chose hers.

A rustling had made her drop her hand and turn her attention away from the post. Lucy looks around the area wide eyed when she heard the sound again but this time it was feet, at least she thought it sounded like feet. It was almost the sound of hooves to her.

It was weird enough she was in this strange place that she didn't know the name of but the worst thing about being in a unknown place is not knowing what's out there.

Lucy looked back when she heard it from behind her but had to whip around as the sound was coming from back ahead of her.

A mysterious legged man wearing a red scarf around his neck was casually coming into the open with his umbrella. Lucy looks over shoulder as he looked up.

"Ahhh!" Lucy screams going to hide behind the lamp post.

"Ah!" He drops his groceries and runs back to hide behind the tree with his umbrella.

Lucy had stepped out a little when she saw whatever he was, he was just as terrified of her as she was of him. It even looked like he was hiding from her as he had peeked from the tree a couple times but didn't come out.

He peeks again as him and Lucy lock eyes but he continued to stay put where he was.

Lucy watches him, she reaches down for his fallen packages and stares at him as she starts to pick one up.

He finally slowly starts to come out from his hiding spot. "Uh, um..."

Lucy looks down at his weird fured legs before back up at him. "Were you hiding from me?" She curiously asks as she hands him his package.

The mysterious man nervously takes it from her. "No." He moves back and starts gathering up the rest of it slowly while continuing to watch her. "Uh, well...I just...I..." Lucy continues to circle around him as well but with still a look of interest. "No. No, I-I-I just. I was just, um..." He finally stops from picking up his things and stares at Lucy. "I didn't want to scare you."

Lucy smiles but her eyes found his legs again before they flickered back up to meet his. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you?"

He gave her a weird look as if it was a silly question. "Well, I'm. Well, I'm a faun." Lucy eyed his legs as that had now explained that but it was still crazy to see a half man and faun. "And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf."

"I'm not a dwarf!" Lucy was slightly appalled at being compared to that but couldn't help but smile. "I'm a girl." His nervous look dropped as it was now a look of almost shock. Lucy picks up a package that he missed and hands it to him. "And, actually, I'm tallest in my class." She hands it off to him.

The faun took it. "You mean to say that, that you're a Daughter of Eve?" He asks with disbelief. The fire of the lamppost had flickered three times again making him look back to Lucy wide eyed. "No, that's impossible. You can't be a daughter of Eve and the daughter of Judith, which are you?"

"Well, my mum's name is Helen not Judith or Eve." Lucy says confused at his out loud thinking. "Who is Judith?"

"You don't know-well we have later for that." He waves that off. "But you are in fact human?"

Lucy gives him a look. "Yes, of course."

"You're not a sorceress?" The faun questions and Lucy slowly shakes her head 'no' in response. "You certainly don't look anything like her so you are just the daughter of Eve not of Judith." He thinks about it and looks back at her. "What are you doing here?" The faun finally questions her with a hint of interest in his voice.

Lucy looks back where she came from. "Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and-"

"Spare Oom?" The faun repeats. "Is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia?" Lucy brows knotted together. "What's that?"

The faun gives her scoff. "Well dear girl, you're in it." He motions to the post. "Everything from the lamppost." Pointing his umbrella, Lucy turns around to see the view. "All the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean." Lucy was in awe at the beautiful snowy mountains and overall view from that spot. "Every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia."

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy says in a low tone as she smiles at the beautiful view. "I wonder does Nala know about this place..."

"Nala?" The faun tilts his head.

"Oh, she's my new friend." Lucy explains as she turns back around. "A very long story but she is really nice and friendly, oh you would like her. She would like it here to."

"If she is anything like you then I'm sure I would." He agrees.

"She is Mr. um-" Lucy brows furrow together. "Mr-"

The faun saw he didn't do something. "How rude, I'm sorry." The apology made Lucy look at him. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy smiles, she extends her hand. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." Mr. Tumnus looks to her extended hand confused on why she had it out like that. Lucy caught the look he was giving her hand and saw he clearly didn't get what to do. "Oh, you shake it."

Uh, why?" Mr. Tumnus asks the million dollar question with a scoff.

"I..." Lucy trails off as even that question had stumped her to. "I don't know. People do it when they meet each other."

Mr. Tumnus gives a shrug and takes the tip of her hand, he gives it a little shake. Lucy smiles, she swing his hand a little and starts shaking it making him chuckle as she giggled at this herself. He takes his hand back, adjusting his things under one arm, he puts his umbrella up in one swift move.

"Well then Lucy Pevensie, from the shining city of Wardrobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom." Mr. Tumnus says to her, Lucy laughs a little. "How would it be if you came and had tea with me?" He offers with a smile.

"Well, thank you very much," Lucy smile dropped in disappointment. "But I, I probably should be getting back."

Mr. Tumnus shakes his head. "It's only just around the corner and there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes. And perhaps we'll even break into the sardines."

Lucy still gave him a unsure look, she looked back over her shoulder from where she came. "I don't know."

"Come on." Mr. Tumnus begs slightly. "It's not every day that I get to make a new friend."

Lucy starts to give it some thought as it looked like he really did need a friend right now and she knew that feeling. She did need to go back and tell the others but wasn't ready to leave the magical place that's name was Narnia.

"Well, I suppose I could come for a little while." Lucy puts one of his packages under her arm and takes the hooked arm he offered her. "If you have sardines." She jokes.

"By the bucketload." Mr. Tumnus chuckles.

Mr. Tumnus leads her back into the snowy forest of Narnia.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Jadis looked up from her chair as the light next to her throne chair had flickered three times before going out, she snapped her attention to the lantern.

Ginarrbrik caught this and slowly backed away wide eyed. The wolves look up as some of them let out little whines from that. It almost felt like a shift in the air and for others Narnian's it was good but for them that wasn't a good sign or feeling.

Jadis cold green irises stayed glued onto the light that had went out before her very eyes. That light near her chair lit itself a hundred years ago when Judith disappeared from Narnia but now it went out on it's own. The stone features of Jadis showed nothing but on the inside she felt different, she felt nervous and that was only something her sister was capable of.

"Y-Your Majesty." The little dwarf pointed to the light.

"I see..." Jadis slowly turns her head back. "Judith is supposed to be long dead by now. So that means one or two things." Maugrim and his wolves look to her. "Either my sister found a way to break the curse and has finally returned to Narnia. Or what I believe is true..." Jadis grip on her weapon tightened as her jaw clenched. "that child of hers is alive... and she's close but she isn't here. That much I can feel." A frown made its way onto the features of Jadis who sighs with a hateful smirk. "Well, if it is just her then there is no need for us to worry. I'll meet her soon, I'm sure, and when I do." Her eyes scanned her weapon as she trailed her fingers down the magical spear to the tip. The smirk on her had dropped. "I'll seal her death to and it truly will be like mother like daughter." Jadis slowly cracks a smirk. "Long, live, the daughter of Judith." She chuckled darkly to herself. "I almost can't wait to find out the little one's name..."

* * *

 **That was it for chapter three! I'm sorry it took so long but work was taking a lot out of me. I see I have more followers, don't forget to review the story as well if you like it and want to continue to see more of it. This chapter will take a while to be looked over by my Beta Reader but once it is ready I will switch it out like I did the other ones. Since the lampost really didn't mean anything in the movie or books I decided for it to mean something in my story. Anyway, it looks like Nala and Edmund can get a long and both had a small little moment with the other when it comes to family. It looks like they all have their own personal issues to work on down the road, but a boring word game turns into a fun game of hide and seek and unlike Nala unsuccessful attempt, Lucy was able to take the cloth of the Wardrobe. We are finally making our way to the real inside of the story now that Lucy has entered Narnia and met Mr. Tumnus and now the three flickers warned a certain White Witch that someone is coming soon but she is not all that worried, should she be though? And I wonder who else now knows that Judith's child is alive, hmm? Also, what will Mr. Tumnus have to say about Judith? Well fav, follow, and leave a review. I thank you all for your support and hope to keep the story going for you!**

 **Chapter Four-** _ **Narnia Lullaby, Narnia Tale**_


	5. Narnia Lullaby, Narnian Tale

_**Authors Note-**_ _ **Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I just had some personal things going on, I didn't really get any more reviews except from my faithful two. But I do see more people followed the story so that says something. Hopefully others are enjoying it and I get more attention down the road, I think I got a good story here so I will keep on writing it. I think I kept people waiting long enough so here we go!**_

 _ **Review, fav, follow, and most of all enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **~Chapter Four- Narnia Lullaby, Narnian Tale~**_

Lucy had followed Mr. Tumnus back to his small cabin that was a little walk from the wardrobe and where they officially met. The walk to his home was fun as Lucy had got to see more of Narnia and the beauty of it being covered in snow but Mr. Tumas himself was use to the white blanket covering the ground.

"After you." Mr Tumnus lets her inside his small yet comfy home.

Lucy looks back at his full hands. "May I help you with that?"

"Thank you very much." Mr. Tumnus lets her take a couple of things off his hands.

Lucy walks inside in awe at how pretty his small home looked inside while Mr. Tumnus had to stomp the snow off his hooves. For it to look so small on the outside, on the inside it was huge and even had stairs leading to the upstairs which shocked her.

Once Lucy walked away he nervously locked the door behind the two of them.

Lucy sets the package on a table, a couple of pictures on his candle lit stand had caught her attention. She picks one up and looks it over with interest.

Mr. Tumnus looks back and saw what Lucy was holding. "Oh." He smiles. "Now, that... that is my father." He walks to his kitchen to put away the key up high where she couldn't get to it.

Lucy smiled. "He has a nice face." She looks back at Mr. Tumnus for a brief second. "He looks a lot like you."

Mr. Tumnus froze as he put the key up high. "No, I'm not very much like him at all, really."

"My father's fighting in the war." Lucy says sadly as she placed the photo back down.

Mr. Tumnus gives her a sad gaze from hearing this. "My father went away to war too." He was a little shocked at a lot of things they had in common, but yet they were still so different. "But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter." Mr. Tumnus sighs and starts making up some tea for them.

"Winter's not all bad." Lucy trails her fingers across the books he had on the shelves. "There's ice skating and snowball fights. Oh! And Christmas!" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Not here." Lucy excited expression dropped, Mr. Tumnus comes pass her to the fireplace and sets the tray down. "No. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years." He shows the tea snacks and sits down in front of the fire place. "Not since she left."

"What? No presents for a hundred years?" Lucy says disappointed to hear that. "And since who left?"

"Judith." Mr. Tumnus says her name, a warm feeling came to his chest when the thought of the last queen came to mind. "It isn't all on her but it has been now a hundred years since she has been gone. It is always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter and without her..." He sighs. "It has been a tough one, she is really the only sorceress that actually cared about Narnian's."

Lucy's head tilted. "What happened to her?"

"She was murdered a long time ago due to a curse by her sister." A heart ache pain hit Mr. Tumnus. "You would have loved her, she had a warmth to her like no other. You almost matched her warmth which is why I thought you were her child. The one she was supposed to have but due to that curse, nobody knows if the little one ever made it. Some says it was possible and that Queen Judith may have found a way to keep her child alive. But others like me...we lost faith about that a long time ago."

"Well I'm sure her child might be out there. Maybe he or she is just lost out there," Lucy says looking away from the negative. "Anything is possible." Mr. Tumnus gives a brave smile and slowly nods in agreement. "What was Queen Judith like, did you know her personally?"

"So, so." Mr. Tumnus waves his hand in a iffy gesture. "I had talks with her and got to meet her and honestly I wish I got to know her more. Judith wasn't hard to figure out as a sorceress, even though she is a witch she hated that phrase and I guess because she was one of the good kind." He shrugs and hands her cup of tea off to her.

Lucy giggles. "A good witch? I didn't know there was really such a thing."

"Neither did anyone in Narnia until we met her." Mr. Tumnus chuckled and poured some stuff in her tea for her, Lucy smiles and shows a hand to stop him when it was enough. "She had the most prettiest white hair and grey eyes. Some say that you could see her gray eyes grow darker when she was upset but none of us ever got her to that point. Thank goodness for that."

Lucy thought about it. "She had white hair?" She takes a small sip.

"White as the snow you see out there." Mr. Tumnus points back to the window. "She was a beautiful woman with a big heart. I'm sure a lot of Narnian's still mourn her to this day, them along with another person."

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Lucy asks him.

Mr. Tumnus reaches up and grabs a small case on top of his mannel, he rummages around inside until he pulled out an old piece of paper. Lucy took it when he handed it off to her, the paper it was drawn on did look like it had seen it's years but the drawing itself still looked fresh.

"It's not the best but it was the last drawing we had of her." He sits down. Lucy looked it over with a warm smile as she saw a pretty woman with fauns and other creatures that she wasn't to familiar with. She made a face at Judith's features and pulled the paper closer to her face. "Something wrong?" Mr. Tumnus asks as he noticed the change in her expression.

"No, it's just-" Lucy tilts her head. "This woman looks a little like my friend..."

"Nala?" Mr. Tumnus repeats the name of her.

"Yes. Aside from the white hair, they look like they could be related." Lucy gives him the picture back. "I guess it's a coincidence."

"Yes, maybe." Mr. Tumnus looks down at the picture. "This day, it was the last day anyone seen her. I still remember how people loved to hear her stories." Lucy tilts her head with interest. "We don't know how much of a story some of it was but there was one she used to always tell us. I may not be perfect at telling it like she was, but do you want to hear it?"

"Oh of course!" Lucy lowers her cup with excitement as she sits up. "Is it like one of those princess stories?"

Mr. Tumnus laughs a little as he gave Lucy an amused smile. "Not entirely, no." Lucy raises a brow when he said this. "Years ago...and I hope I am telling this right."

 _Flashback_

 _A white tiger ran through the snow at full pace as there was no slowing down, not even for a second. It was faint but she could hear the running steps of the people chasing her not to far behind. She did however keep a good distance between them._

 _Her white and gray fur had a blood red patch on the side. There was a pain shooting through her side every time she moved but stopping would do no good for her at that moment._

 _She jumps over a tree and comes to a sliding stop in the snow with a hiss. A couple drops of blood from her wound had stained the snow on the ground below her._

 _"Judith! Please come out, it's okay now." Her voice was out of breath as her chest continued to huff in and out. "Judith!"_ _Her ears perked up when she heard movement, she snaps her head back around._

 _A little seven year old girl crawled from out of the tree log that she had just jumped over._

 _"Here I am, Margret." Judith smiles at the tiger._

 _Judith's white straight hair had hung to her shoulders, some was tucked neatly behind her ear. She wore an all gray dress with a white and black designed caped hood that was used good for camouflaging._

 _Margret smiles and lets out a heavy sigh in relief. "I knew you would make it here." Judith quickly gets up and runs over to her, she hugs Margret with a giggle but eased up when her friend hissed in pain._

 _"Margret." Judith gray eyes flickered sadly to the bloody wound. This made the little girl pull back to look at her in shock. "What happened? Did they do that to you?"_

 _"It is nothing I can't handle." Margret shakes her head. "You are safe and you are my only top priority."_

 _"And you're mine." Judith retorts with a sad frown, her eyes went back when blood dripped off her fur. "You need to rest. We need to find somewhere to hide, I don't think we can keep going with you injured like this."_

 _"You may have to keep going without me regardless." Margret says sadly._

 _Judith snaps her wide eyes to her. "No, why would I do that?"_

 _"Because this is where our journey ends. Your mother wanted me to at least get you this far in life and I have done that for her and you. But I'm afraid the rest of the way is up to you now Ju." Margret sadly smiles at her._

 _"No!" Judith cried out shaking her head. "I'm not leaving this spot without you Margret. We need to just find somewhere or go back hom-"_

 _"There is no home Judith." Margret says to her in a stern tone, Judith looked at her shocked as tears started to slowly show. She wish she didn't have to tell her the way she did but it was the only way to do so. "It's just you and me and I'm afraid now it will be just you. So I need you to go."_

 _Tears streamed down her face as Judith rubbed the side of Margret's face. She slowly shook her head as the lump in her chest had started to grow even bigger to the point where it was hard to speak._

 _"I can't leave you." Judith mumbles. "I won't have anyone left Margret, please come with me. Please don't leave me alone. Your the only thing I have left close to a mother Margret, please." More tears fell out as she hugged her with a low cry._

 _Margret sadly watched the little girl as only Judith and her mother could ever be the ones to make her shed tears._

 _"You and her are so much alike." Margret chuckles, her voice cracks up. "I'm not leaving you alone Judith, no matter where you go, just like your mother. I will be there. A mother never fully leaves their child but there is sometimes where a mother will have to leave to make sure her own child lives."_

 _"I don't care, I want you to live." Judith cries into her fur. "I don't care what happens to me, please Margret."_

 _"I care what happens to you." Margret says, Judith teary face looked up at her. "Your all I have left to, which is why I am doing this. I want you to grow out there and show others the same thing you showed me." Judith teary eyes went in confusion. "Show them the warmth I was able to find."_

 _"Over here!" A male voice shouts. "I found the tracks, they lead this way!"_

 _Margret snaps her head back in shock, she looks back to Judith. "Go. Now!" She used her head to push her along. Judith tried to tell her something but Margret was to busy moving her ahead. "Run Judith! Get away from here!"_

 _Judith puts on her hood and did what Margret told her by running far away into the woods and not looking back. The cold weather made her tears start to come out in a pinch from her eyes. That same stinging feeling from her tears had matched the same pit in her stomach that she was feeling._

 _When she got far enough she had to take a break before her legs caved out on her. The sound of a tiger roar caught her attention as she snapped her wide eyes back in the direction she came from._

 _"Margret..." Judith slowly turns around._

 _She wanted to listen to her friend and continue to run she had to go back for her. It didn't matter to her if she died or not but she didn't want anybody else to die due to her behalf, at least not again._ _Judith took a while getting back since she had to trudge back through her snow path that only seemed to have gotten deeper. When she arrived, she slowed up to the opening where she was last talking with Margret._

 _Judith peaked from behind the tree and saw it was just as empty as it was before. The sight of more blood quickly caught her attention, she walked out from behind the tree and ran over to the puddle of blood that was there._

 _"Margret!" Judith looks behind her in a panic. There was no signs of her or whoever was after them as it was just as quiet as it was before. "Margret are you still out there?" More tears started to slowly fall as she looked all around hoping she would at least find the body of her. "Please answer me!"_

 _Judith fell on her knees away from the blood and looks down at her hands with teary eyes. After her mother passed away, Margret was the only person to a mother that she had left. There was no one left to teach her about who she was and the magic that she had, her last friend that she had was truly gone and it was her fault._

 _All she wanted to do was tell Margret thank you and that she loved her but it was now to late for that or for anything._

 _"Margret..." Judith whispers in a small cry. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she kept her hood on and buried her face in her lap. The snow continued to fall as nothing but small cries of her could be heard through the forest._

 _A little while passed, as Judith stayed in that same spot. Occasionally she would lift her head to wipe her face but just end up crying again with the puddle of blood of Margret behind her that had yet to freeze._

 _One stray tear fell from off her cheek and hit the ground._

 _This tear sparkled with a faint blue glow. Judith felt a breeze build up behind her, she lifts her head with confusion when she felt it and slowly turns around to see a black lamp post where Margret's blood once was. The lamp post flame was already lit inside and gave off a warmth feeling like no other._

 _Judith brows knotted together, she wipes her face with a sniffle and stand up to look at it. She looked at the ground in amazement as all of Margret's blood was truly gone._

 _As she gets closer to the post, the more brighter the fire grew inside. Judith placed her hand on the post with a sad gaze as the tears in her eyes had started to build again. The warmth she got from the lamp post was the same feeling she had got when she hugged Margret._

 _"I don't get it..." Judith slowly shakes her head. "Where-Where did this come from?"_

 _"It came from you." A voice says from behind her._

 _Judith eyes widened with a gasp as she turns around in shock. Her expression slightly dropped confused when she spotted a lion standing across from her. Even though she wanted to run, the presence of him didn't make her want to. He stood firm and stern and looked like he could easily take a person down but there was a gentle air around him just like the one Margret had._

 _"D-Do I know you?" Judith tilts her head. "And what do you mean I did this?"_

 _"The warmth of Margret's blood-" He walked closer, Judith clutched her chest and took a cautious step back just in case. "combined with your magic. You wanted Margret's warmth to live on, so it did."_

 _Judith snapped her attention up at the fire burning through the post. "So it is her warmth." She looks back at him confused. "But I didn't want her warmth, I wanted her instead."_

 _He gives her a sad smile. "I know, dear one. But sometimes life doesn't always go in the way we want but it gives you the next best thing." Judith hugs herself and looks down at the ground. "You weren't able to save Margret, but you were able to allow what she wanted to live on. Which was you and her own warmth. That is something that can not be replaced Judith."_

 _Judith eyes narrow to the side to watch him. "How do you know Margret and my name? Another question for you," She lifts her head to fully turn and look at him. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is, Aslan." He walks around her._

 _"Aslan." Judith repeats as her eyes followed him all the way around. The name finally rung bells in her head as this made her look at him in shock. "My mother, she use to tell stories about you. Are you that Aslan?"_

 _He chuckles. "That depends on how known my name is and if others have taken a liking to it."_ _Judith cracks a small smile. "I have met your mother and Margret a long time ago."_

 _"How old are you then?" Judith brow raised._

 _"You should never ask a lion his age." Aslan tells her._

 _"I thought that would only work with a lioness?" Judith quips._

 _Aslan smiles. "I guess you're right about that."_ _Judith clutched herself when another breeze hit and sadly looks back to the lamp post. Aslan looks up at the post before back down at the young child. "Winter is ending soon." Judith rubs her arms. "You have a lot to learn I'm assuming."_

 _"I suppose so." Judith looks down, she shakes her head. "I don't see the point in learning without Margret."_

 _"She sacrificed her life for you to continue to learn about yours." Aslan reminds her in a calming tone, Judith looks over at him with a conflicted gaze. "Would you really give up what she died for?"_

 _Judith thinks about it and could now see the selfishness in her words. "No... I can't."_

 _Aslan gives a proud look. "Then I suggest we go now. It is a long way back to Cair Paravel and we have a lot of work to be done once there." He lowers down in front of her._

 _"Cair Paravel?" Judith questioned him, she gives Aslan a look. "And how do I know I can trust you? You could just be one of those things that took killed and took Margret away from me.."_

 _Aslan could see how hesitant she was with trusting and didn't blame her after what transpired. "I will not do any harm to you unless it is to protect you from something you may do in the future. That is my promise to you, and all I ask for in return is for you to trust me and what I will do from here on out."_

 _Judith suspicious look dropped when he said this, she looks back at the lamp post before slowly back to Aslan. "Will you really help me figure out who I really am?"_

 _Aslan nods to her. "That and more but only if you allow me to."_

 _Judith walked over, she gripped his fur and up climbed on his back. Aslan ears had twitched making her smile to herself and look down._

 _"I'm sorry, am I pulling to hard?" Judith asks._

 _"Not at all." Aslan stands up with a chuckle. "It only tickled." He slowly begins walking away from the lamp post._

 _Judith holds on as they walk but felt herself slowly getting tired. She lays on Aslan back still with a heart ached expression._

 _ **"I love you Margret...and thank you."** Judith massages her hand in Aslan's fur as it was the only thing calming to her at the moment. "Aslan, what is Cair Paravel exactly?"_

 _Aslan looked behind him at the sleepy child. "Now, it is your new home..."_

 _ **10 years later...**_

 _Years had passed by since Judith had been found by Aslan and had took her place in Cair Paravel. It was different at first with having the first sorceress roaming around but people got used to it and the chaos. A lot of them thought she was true breath of fresh air in Narnia and gave a good meaning to the word witch as she didn't mind being called that at times._

 _All her training was done thanks to another wizard from the Lone Islands that agreed with Aslan to help her. It was a challenge considering she was an adventurous person but Judith was also a quick learner when it came to spells. The wizard had taught Judith along with his grandson Coriakin. It allowed her to talk to someone her kind and age while also help her learn when need be._

 _Aslan had walked the garden as he himself had just returned from his journey's._

 _A sixteen year old girl runs up and looks around the garden. Her mouth gaped when she spotted the lion, she grinned widely and lifts up her dress a bit to run off to him._

 _"Aslan!" She calls out to him._

 _He turns around when he heard the familiar voice and saw it belonged to none other then Judith herself. She had grown up amazingly and her hair was now longer and she had grew into her features in height just like he knew she would. She always wore her hair to the side in a messy but still pretty, long fish scale braid that hung over her shoulder and almost comes to her waist._

 _Judith runs into the large lion with a hug. Aslan laughs falling into the flowers making her giggle and clutch on tighter._

 _"I didn't believe it when the other centaurs told me you were here." Judith pulls back to show a bright smile. "Your finally back."_

 _"I am." Aslan continues to lay down but sits up. "I'm happy to see you look well."_

 _"I am and you've grown." Judith points out._ _Aslan chuckles. "When you grow, so do I." Judith giggled and sits across with her legs folded under her. "And shouldn't you have on shoes dear one?"_

 _"Shoes are prison cells." Judith folds her arms. "I told Lori the badger that and I'm sticking to it."_

 _Aslan was amused. "Even with them being cells, you still need them."_

 _Judith gasp and lifts the end of her dress to see a pair of brown flats to go with her silk, dark-brown dress that sleeves came a little past her wrist._

 _"Really?" Judith pouts back at him._

 _"We don't need you stepping on something you shouldn't or anything for that matter." Aslan jokes._

 _Judith frowns. "I'm guessing you know about that incident. If you ask me that is not right, even for an animal. I don't care how bad you have to go. You should let someone know when that is there."_

 _Aslan couldn't help but laugh at her, Judith breaks her frown to smile again. "Oh I didn't tell you. Coriakin's grandfather has been teaching us so many new spells. Would you like to see one?"_

 _Aslan gives a curt nod. "Of course."_

 _Judith gets up with a grin, she stretches out her arm and shows her hand to one tree on her left and does it for the other tree on her right._

 _Both trees glowed in a sparkle blue. Aslan looks at the trees before back at Judith. She spins around as all of the blossoms snap from the trees and circle around her creating a beautiful tornado of flowers._

 _They all explode out and rain down to fall on the ground._

 _Judith laughs as she saw she had even caught some of the leaves in the mix, she shakes them out her hair._

 _Aslan wore a proud look at how strong her magic had gotten over time and also with how happy she was._

 _"See?" Judith runs back over to him. "I can even put them back on the trees whenever I want. Although I recently found out that not every tree in Narnia likes a flower snatched from them." She rubs the slight bump still on her head. "Still, a simple no would do. Instead of that they try to give me head damage."_

 _Aslan chuckles as she sat back down in front of him. "I am very proud. I knew you have gotten far with Coriakin's grandfather teaching. He is a great wizard in his prime at a early age."_

 _"Yes he is," Judith pulls out her small diary book that Aslan had gave to her. "You know, sooner or later this book is gonna be full with nothing but my life adventures. I even wrote some about my lessons." She smiles and lightly brushes her finger across the cover. "Coriakin is a good classmate, to bad when my training with them is over I won't see them as much. We talked yesterday about the future and what we saw for each other in the future. He hopes we have kids so that they meet and become friends. Wouldn't that be a odd?"_

 _"It isn't odd for future generations paths to cross in the future." Aslan looks to the view._

 _Judith holds her book, her brows knot together as she looks at him. "Will you ever have kids Aslan? You know of your own?"_

 _Aslan keeps his eyes ahead. "One day."_

 _"I hope I do." Judith lays her upper body across his back to look at the view of the water and sunset coming in. "I doubt that I would really be much of a good parent but it couldn't hurt to try." She smiles. "Hopefully he or she comes out braver than me."_

 _"If the child is any braver than you, it will be a lion or a lioness." Aslan says to her._

 _Judith giggles and hugs him while playing in his fur like she used to as a child. "That would be something interesting if my child came out like you. I would want them to have the traits you do."_

 _"I think your child should have your looks and attitude." Aslan looks back, Judith lifts her head. "A lot of things in Narnia will change in due time but I always know of a person that will still keep a good heart. Which is why if anyone should have a child or deserves to have one, it would be you."_

 _A warm breeze came by, Judith smiles as hearing that warmed her heart. "Do you mean that?"_

 _"I do." Aslan feels the warm breeze through his fur. "For there is a lot of things that we have yet to discuss about your reason here in Narnia."_

 _"Well whatever the reason will come to be, I trust you." Judith lays her head back down on his fur with a smile. "I always will..."_

 _End_

Lucy was smiling from ear to ear. "...That's a pretty amazing story. Does it always feel like you were there after somebody told it to you?"

"Yes." Mr. Tumnus smiles.

"Did Queen Judith ever tell you the names of the lion and the woman in her story?" Lucy questions as she remembered Mr. Tumnus didn't name his characters.

"I'm afraid not." Mr. Tumnus looks down. "We always had a feeling though that the story was about her. Given certain events down the line."

"If it is then that must mean she got her child in the in the end like she wanted." Lucy lifts her tea. "That would also explain the warmth from the lamp post that I got." She giggles lowly. "It really was a nice story but it may not be all that like you said."

Mr. Tumnus nods. "You would have loved the other ones she use to tell. After every winter she had a new adventure to tell us about. To be honest, you would have loved Narnia in summer. We fauns danced with the dryads all night, and you know, we never got tired." Lucy giggles and takes another long sip of her drink. "And music. Oh, such music!" He was a bit hesitant at first. "Would... would you like to hear some now?"

"Oh." Lucy nods her head. "Yes, please."

"Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" Mr. Tumnus asks her as he takes out a weird pan flute.

Lucy gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry, no."

"Well, that's good." Mr. Tumnus checks it over. "Because this... probably won't sound anything like one." He clears his throat and starts to play it.

Lucy smiles looking at him as she heard the mysterious music play from it. Her gaze shortly went over to the fireplace as for a second it looked like she saw something in the flames. She gasps a little when she saw a horse of a man flicker up in the flames and looks to Mr. Tumnus who gives her a reassuring nod.

This made Lucy calm down and now look back to the flames with curiosity, she smiles as she could now see more things in the flames. It was horses circling each other and fauns dancing around a small fire, Lucy smiled warmly at the scene in the flames but her smile dropped down.

Mr. Tumnus watched her carefully, he was slowly starting to notice Lucy eyes grow sleepier as her head would occasionally nod off. The music of the flute continued, Lucy eyes shut as her head went limp, the cup of tea fell from out her hand and onto the floor as she was out cold in a deep sleep.

Mr. Tumnus continued to play as his eyes went over to the fireplace. His brows furrowed together confused when something in the flames didn't look right.

The flames turned into a lion that lets out a loud roar. Mr. Tumnus quickly stops playing, the fireplace and all the candles in home went out.

 ** _"Tumnus!"_ **Judith voice calls out to him with anger.

Mr. Tumnus jumps and holds his flute to his chest, he looks around in a panic. "Queen Judith..."

 _ **"Tumnus."** _Judith voice was filled with disappointment. ** _"How could you..."_**

He gets up and backs near a safer place. "I-I'm sorry, I just-there was no other way." Mr. Tumnus backs up the small set of steps and drops to the floor with a quiet cry. "We have to listen to her...we have to." He mumbles to himself.

 ** _"All you have to do...is follow what your heart is telling you."_** Her voice starts to fade out as the last dimming candle flickered out.

Mr. Tumnus sat there for a while, the sun had set in Narnia and was replaced by the cold blue sky.

Lucy tiredly opens her eyes to see how dark it had gotten in the room and saw she stayed way past the time she intended to. After the song Mr. Tumnus was playing, her mind was pretty much a blur after that as she didn't even remember dropping her tea.

The only thing she could think about now was how worried everybody probably was. They were probably searching everywhere for her and here she spent the the rest of the day in another world inside the Professors wardrobe.

"Oh, I should go." Lucy says in a whisper as she starts to get up.

"It's too late for that now." Mr. Tumnus says, Lucy looked over at him with confusion. "I'm such a terrible faun."

Lucy slowly shakes her head as she walks over to where he was curled up on the floor. "Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." She assures him as she walks up the steps.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Mr. Tumnus looks down.

"You can't have done anything that bad." Lucy takes out her handkerchief and gives it to him to wipe his tears.

Mr. Tumnus uses it to wipe his tears. "It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing." He tightens the hanky in his fist.

Lucy gives a confused stare. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you." Mr. Tumnus admits with a whisper, Lucy was shocked as she slowly backed up a bit from him. "It was the White Witch. Judith's sister, she is the one that cursed and killed Queen Judith. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold." He explains to her as the fear was heard deeply in his voice. "She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods we're supposed to turn it over to her.

"But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't." Lucy tries to smile, she shakes her head at him as she saw deep inside he didn't want to do it.

Mr. Tumnus looks down as the words of Judith or what he believed were her words had rung through his mind. If it truly was her then he was doing something terribly wrong to upset her even in the after life in order to hear her voice.

All of Narnia's chance at freedom was right there in front of him and even if it wasn't Lucy, he still couldn't do such a thing to her. For the first time in hundred of years, the lamp post felt warm again, his heart felt warmth again and it was all from meeting his new friend.

Lucy gives him a sad look when she saw him battling with his emotions inside. "I thought you were my friend." She says with hurt.

Mr. Tumnus looks up at her when she says this. "...I am." Before Lucy could question it, he grabbed her hand and made a run for the door. "Lets get you out of here Lucy Pevensie."

He didn't even bother to close his door behind him as there was no time to do so. All he wanted to do was get her far away from there as possible and before the Witch or any of her spies could spot them and ruin everything. Mr. Tumnus now understood why he heard the late Queen's voice and it was because he was almost losing hope and giving up.

Even if the White Witch would somehow get to him, he wanted Lucy to make it back safe.

"Now. She may already know you're here." Mr. Tumnus says pulling Lucy with him through the dark woods. "The woods are full of her spies." He looks around them and continues to check behind the two of them. "Even some of the trees are on her side." Lucy looks around at the snowy trees in shock.

Mr. Tumnus finally makes it back to the lamp post of where they originally met.

"Can you find your way back from here?" He asks coming to a stop.

"I think so." Lucy holds onto his hands.

Mr. Tumnus looks nervously around them. "All right."

Lucy saw his scared look. "Will you be alright?" He gives her a brave smiles and chokes up a bit as he uses her napkin to wipe the tears. Lucy touches his hand with a calming look. "Hey, hey. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mr. Tumnus apologizes to her. "Here." He gives her hanky back to her.

Lucy returned it back in his hands. "Keep it." She gives a slight giggle. "You need it more than I do."

Mr. Tumnus couldn't help but chuckle at her, he sighs. "No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go." He taps her nose. "Go!"

Lucy gives him one last look before running off back in the direction of the wardrobe.

Mr. Tumnus holds her handkerchief closely and looks up at the lamp post with a sad gaze. He showed the best smile he could. "Thank you Judith, thank you."

He looks around him before going back off into the woods. All he could hope was that nobody knew of Lucy being here and if nobody knew then everything was gonna be alright.

 _ **With Lucy..**_

Lucy ran out through the wardrobe and landed on her feet. "Oof." She quickly got up and ran out the room and into the halls. "It's all right!" She runs down the set of steps back near Edmund's hiding spot. "I'm back! I'm all right!"

Edmund poked his head out from the curtains with hush. "Shut up! He's coming!"

Peter walked down the hall but slows up in his steps when he saw Edmund and Lucy talking. Edmund sputtered in annoyance from his hiding spot being blown.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." Peter says to them.

Lucy looks at her brothers confused. "Weren't you wondering where I was?"

"That's the point." Edmund comes from out his hiding spot. "That was why he was seeking you."

Susan approached them. "Does this mean I win?"

"Hey, I don't play this a lot but I think you guys are playing this wrong." Nala says coming to stand next to Susan. "Just saying. I been hiding for a little bit."

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter says to Nala and Susan.

Nala looks back at Lucy. "Aw, how come?"

Susan raised a brow at Lucy. "Why are you looking at us like that Lu?"

"I've been gone for hours." Lucy says to them.

All of them give her crazy looks before looking at one another for an answer.

"Well since nobody else is gonna aks here, where did you go exactly?" Nala questions.

"To another world, in the wardrobe." Lucy points back to the room. The crazy looks she received now had trumped the first ones from everybody. "I'm serious. It's in that room back there, inside the wardrobe."

"What wardrobe?" Susan looked at Nala. "You guys have a wardrobe?"

"Not that I ever seen." Nala hands go up in defense.

"Well I seen it, it was covered by a sheet." Lucy explains, Nala brows knotted together when she said this as that part had caught her attention. "I went inside and the place in there is in a never ending winter, and person name Mr. Tumnus helped me escape. I'm telling you it's in there."

"You actually got the sheet off the thing in that room?" Nala points.

Peter raised a brow. "So you do know what she is talking about?"

"I might." Nala walks pass and heads to the room with Lucy.

The other siblings had no choice but to follow the two of them to the room.

Lucy points at the open door. "See, I came right out of there."

Nala walks up to it a little shocked that Lucy was able to get the sheet off but for some weird reason and she wasn't. It confused her even more that it was just a wardrobe underneath.

"I never would have thought..." Nala says under her breath, her hand touches the door as she felt a gentle warmth from the door themselves. The wardrobe was so well crafted but what she didn't understand is why just something as simple as this was covered.

Susan walked over and pushed the fur coats aside, she knocks on the back of the wardrobe as there was nothing there leading somewhere else.

Lucy smile dropped when she heard Susan hand connect to to the back of it. Edmund checked it out in the back and gave it a few knocks himself, Peter looked underneath but found nothing.

Nala felt the side of it and looked up. "It's so warm here and cold in front, but there is nothing here." She slowly shakes her head. "Doesn't make sense..."

Susan sighs pushing the coats back. "Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." She walks pass her sister with Edmund.

"One game at a time, Lu." Peter says to her. "We don't all have your imagination."

The three of them start to leave.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy stresses to them, they all turn back around. Nala took her attention from the wardrobe when she heard Lucy's plea.

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan tells her in a stern manner.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy says to them.

Edmund smiles. "Well, I believe you."

"You do?" Lucy look softened.

"Yeah, of course." Edmund shrugs, he chuckled. "Didn't I tell you about the field in the cupboards?"

Peter frowns. "Will you just stop?" Edmund smile dropped, Peter shakes his head. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke." Edmund defends.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?" Peter snaps.

Edmund glared at him. "Shut up!" He got in Peter's face. "You think you're Dad but you're not!"

Nala eyes saddened as she watched Edmund run out the room upset.

Susan watches her little brother go, she whips her disapproving glare back to Peter who now felt bad. "Well that was nicely handled." She walks off to catch up with her little brother.

"But... it really was there." Lucy tries to tell him.

Peter turns back to give his little sister a look. "Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." He walks out.

Lucy shakes her head. "But-"

"I believe you Lucy." Nala rushes past her to catch up with Peter.

Lucy looked up shocked as she watched Nala go after Peter.

Peter sighs walking down the hall.

"Hey!" Nala catches up with him, Peter rolled his eyes and stops to turn back around to her. "Don't you think you could have at least listened to her back there?"

"I'm not listening to my little sister talk crazy." Peter says.

"Who's to say it's crazy talk?" Nala brows knot together.

"You actually believe her?" Peter gives her a confused expression. "You can't be serious?"

Nala scoffs. "Yes I am. Even if it's not real you don't have to kill her imagination like that. She's a child."

"Obviously she isn't the only child." Peter rolls his eyes.

Nala was taken back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't need you encouraging her and her crazy dreams she is having." Peter says sternly. "I have enough to deal with."

"Just because you don't see it doesn't make her crazy." Nala frowns. "And you have a lot to deal with because you don't know how to talk to people. She has a right to believe whatever she wants, your her sibling. Don't you think you should start acting like it?"

"Now I see why you get called weird." Peter shakes his head. "Your just getting to be around people, what would you know about talking to them or knowing how a siblings should interact with another?" He snaps at her but immediately regret that he said that as he saw the hurt in her eyes from doing so. Peter's expression softens as he shakes his head. "...Nala, I didn't-"

"Save it." Nala backs away from him.

Peter goes to grab her. "Wait a second, I didn't-"

Nala snatches her arm away from his reach. "I'm pretty sure you meant every thing that just came out your mouth. You know I told Edmund to lighten up." She scoffs out a forced smile. "But you know what? He was right and my perception of you was wrong." Her smile dropped into a disdainful frown. "You really are a jerk." She walks pass him in a rush.

"Nala!" Peter called after her.

"I have nothing else to say to you." Nala snaps back as she turned the corner out of eyesight.

Peter lets out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back against the wall and look to the sky.

* * *

 **That was chapter four! Again I am sorry if I haven't updated sooner but I'm glad I got this chapter out and hopefully I can get it sent to my Beta Reader who I hope is still here to edit it for me, lol. Anyway we are getting very close. Even though Mr. Tumnus didn't say any exact names in his story to Lucy, I thought I give you guys the names since it would already be pretty obvious of who it was anyway. It was just a little background on Judith herself and how she met Aslan, and since the lamp post wasn't used for anything, I decided to make it about something in my story. In here it represents the warmth that was Margret's and now Judith which connects to a lot of things. Hopefully people like this chapter and I get more reviews from others, see you guys soon!**

 **Chapter Five- _Strange Dreams, Broken Window_**


End file.
